Beyond the Moon
by Unawokendream
Summary: HALLELUJAH! I FINISHED! Liya's past haunts her and all because of one man. Her stepfather...Will Kai be able to change her mind about men before its all too late? Read and find out!
1. The Past

I don't know anything about Beyblades. Please go easy on me. I only saw one episode and I instantly fell in love with the show. Now I only know about it from what my friends and my web browser tells me. Tell me if I have anything confusing or very wrong. I accept all insults thrown but not flames.  
  
Oh and this story starts out with a fictional character of my own.  
  
"Mama looks so beautiful today." Liya whispered. "Of course silly. It's her wedding day. Isn't she marrying the most handsome man on Earth? Too bad we're only thirteen." Replied another voice.  
  
"Yes, a pity. But in a way, I'm glad." Liya reckoned. Her twin sister Seline turned a confused look towards Liya. "Why?"  
  
"Because silly, if I was to have him as my fiancé, you would have stolen him right under my nose with those green eyes of yours. You are the prettier sister."  
  
"And two hours older than you."  
  
"No it's two minutes."  
  
"Two hours!"  
  
"Two minutes!"  
  
"Girls!" their grandmother snapped at them. Instantly they both grew quiet. Liya took a peek at their grandmother. Poor grandmother, it seemed that all the women, who married in this family, ended up divorced a few years later. Grandmother was shattered on the day she found her own husband with another woman. Since then, the laughter and happiness had leaked out of those cobalt blue eyes of hers. Her flaxen hair had turned into a silvery shade of grey. Those angular features grew sharper and wrinkled. Well we're not getting any younger.  
  
Liya glanced back at her sister. Her flaxen blond hair was put up in a loose bun with tendrils coming out of the sides. Her lashes flickered over those high rosy cheekbones. Her small pink lips set on a stern line. An identical silk lilac dress to hers, fell over her perfect little body.  
  
A perfect little angel. An exact image of her mother, don't you think. She'll be model one day. Liya would often hear the people say.  
  
Yes, she will be, but what do you think will happen to the other sister?  
  
I don't know. She always has a depressed look on her face. And she's so skinny and bony. And she's way too tall for her age. Her lips are too red and too wide. Her hair is so straight but so coarse. I've never seen such a colour of such rarity. Black as sin. At least she got one good thing. Those eyes and eyebrows. Yes a strange colour, sometimes its turquoise and at other times it's a dull shade of violet. I tell you, the first time I saw those they reminded me of Satan, large slants at the corner. The bride had reached the altar with the groom and was about to say their vows. The groom showed no signs of gladness or what so ever. Never the less, Giovanni di Continni looked handsome. His slick black Italian hair was brushed back in a sweeping wave. A wave that described what Liya's stomach just did. Eyes as blue as sapphires. A square faced jaw and the sexiest lips Liya's turquoise eyes has ever seen before.  
  
"When I get married, I'm going to have a wedding just like this one and I won't have to divorce my husband." Seline whispered her vow.  
  
"I want to get married to Giovanni." Liya sighed out just enough for her grandmother to hear. Trouble's brewing. Grandmother thought.  
  
The bride and groom slipped their rings into one another's fingers, said their vows and had a small kiss. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Liya moaned. I can never love another.  
  
6 months later.  
  
"What! Giovanni and mom are coming back to visit from Italy. That's great grandmother. Yes, we're fine at the mansion. No Liya hasn't been causing any kind of trouble here. She has a fever though. Okay I'll tell her. Bye" Seline put down the phone. Excitement glinting in her eyes. She ran upstairs to tell the sleeping Liya the wonderful news.  
  
Upstairs Liya had heard the news, but pretended to sleep just to let her sister have a chance to tell the "secret".  
  
"Hey, Liya. Wake up sleepy head. Oh and here are your pills. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Liya asked innocently.  
  
"Giovanni and mom are coming back next week from Italy. Oh I can hardly wait!" Seline jumped off the soft bed to tell everybody else.  
  
"Yes, I can hardly wait." Liya softly said to herself.  
  
A week later.  
  
"Hey everyone! How are my two little daughters?" Mrs. Delilah O'Mallory di Continni asked. "Fine mom. How was the trip? Did the leaning tower of Pisa fall over yet? Are the pizzas good as they are really said to be there?"  
  
"I'm okay mom. Just a little.aa-aa-ahachoo!" Liya blew her nose with the billionth tissue paper of the day.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. You have a cold. Don't worry. Your mom's here right now. I'll make it all better." She hugged her tall daughter causing her to blush and Seline say, "Mama's little baby."  
  
"Isn't that a shame. I was about to take us all to that new restaurant down street. I heard that only the high class people go there."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You all can go. I would like to know my wife's daughter a bit more. I'll stay with her for the night." Giovanni volunteered with a warm smile.  
  
"You sure darling? Are you okay with that Liya? Well if that makes you both happy then fine. Everybody! It's 6:00pm right now. Get ready by 8:00pm. Everyone, including the servants may join us. I'm taking you all out for a treat. Now hurry up please."  
  
By 8:00 everyone had dressed up and left. The mansion was empty of people except for the stepfather and the stepdaughter.  
  
That night.  
  
".And that's how I met your mother." Giovanni sat on the rocking chair beside the warm fire. His eyes were lit with love and something else unidentifiable to Liya. But Liya did not care. Man, he is god.  
  
Liya listened and looked at him intently while he told his story. "And now my dear. Let's get ready for bed. Your mother and the rest of her friends will have my head if you don't sleep on time."  
  
Liya nodded and walked with him up to her room. She said good night and went inside, wishing she had stayed a bit longer.  
  
But something strange was going on. How come the door didn't click close. Liya turned around only to see her stepfather, locking the door with a key and stripping off his clothes.  
  
"Giovanni. What are you doing?" Liya asked hesitantly. "Why my dear, I'm preparing myself to make love to you." He replied with a sinister smile. Eyes filled with a mental sparkle.  
  
"I tell you, cara. Ever since I saw you, you made my blood run hot through my veins. Your sister is pretty but she acts too grown up. You on the other hand act all girly. You have innocence. And I want that. There, there. cara. Don't worry. I promise it won't hurt so much."  
  
"Stay away from me you bastard!" Liya yelled out.  
  
"But it's me. Giovanni. The one you wanted to marry. Yes, your grandmother heard you say that at the wedding. She warned me not to lead you on, but I couldn't help it."  
  
Liya grabbed her hairbrush and struck him square on the face. He howled with pain then seeing the drop of blood on his lip, he charged at her. But Liya was too quick for him. She jumped away landing on the end of the bed and tumbling over. Giovanni fell on the floor, but got up and advanced towards her again. This time, Liya kicked him right on his most vulnerable spot sending him screaming in pain. Liya turned way and opened the windows wide open. She was about to jump out, when Giovanni grabbed her from behind.  
  
Liya struggled with all her might to free herself but to no avail. Giovanni, threw her on the bed, grabbing her flying fists and ripping apart the white tank top and revealing her breasts to those malicious blue eyes. Giovanni grabbed a necktie and tied her hands to the mahogany bed posts. Liya screamed and yelled out but was instantly gagged with his handkerchief. Liya suddenly kicked both her legs, sending Giovanni to fly back towards the floor. Liya continued to try and free herself, when a fist hit her on the face knocking her unconscious for several moments.  
  
When she woke up, Giovanni was naked, between her naked thighs and ready. With a knowing smile that she was awake, he backed up and slammed into her with a brutal thrust.  
  
Liya screamed out making her throat raw and dry. She screamed out her pain and her misery. But most of all she screamed at herself for ever wanting to marry this man. Each time Giovanni pounded into her harder than the next sending Liya to rise from the bed, freeing her hands and scratching like a wild cat at Giovanni.  
  
But Giovanni felt nothing except his pleasure. She was too small to overpower him. Liya felt Giovanni lips on her breasts biting her nipples roughly. Liya hated this and screamed again and again to show this. Giovanni kept pounding and pounding until he froze back arched and.Liya thought he might be dead but no, something.he spilled it inside her making Liya more disgusted then ever. He froze once again and shuddered falling on top of her, knocking out her breath.  
  
Liya cried out her anguish with pure terror and misery sending everyone in the whole mansion at 11:00pm upstairs her bedroom.  
  
11:00pm  
  
All the servants and their mistresses gasped at the ugly sight. "Giovanni! What is the meaning of this!" Mrs. Di Continni asked.  
  
"MAMA! He -!" Liya began. "She forced me into this. She wrote to me a note saying that she'll kill you if she won't have her first sex with me. If you don't believe me look at this note. Isn't this her hand writing?"  
  
Giovanni took a piece of paper out of his pocket with the same butterfly stationary sheet she owned. Mrs. Di Continni read it and looked up once again at the innocent looking husband and the head bowed Liya.  
  
"Liya. My dear. Tell me the truth you didn't did you?"  
  
"Mama, I-he-," Liya couldn't make out the words for sickness attacked her at that instant and she vomitted all over the floor.  
  
Tears came out of Mrs. Di Continni's eyes. Giovanni quieted her down. The grandmother sniffed, "I knew it. That girl has a defected mind. You should have not let her live when she was born, Delilah." Grandmother sniffed.  
  
"I can't believe my sister is a slut. I bought this beyblade for a whore!" Seline chucked a powder blue top at Liya's feet. "I don't get it why won't anyone believe me?"  
  
Everyone started to murmur, then finally Delilah said, "I don't want you in this house anymore. Go now! Get out! You are never welcome here again!"  
  
Liya couldn't believe what she just heard, her own mother was kicking her out of the house. No one believed her. Not even her sister. She was all alone now. Everyone was against her. Liya picked up the beyblade, wore her caprice, her green shirt and a jacket and headed out the bedroom door.  
  
She left the mansion, she left the lawn, she left the gates, she left her family. And she left herself behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in Japan.  
  
Kai woke up to find himself feeling alone, pain, betrayal and other such mixed emotions. "Whoa that was weird." Kai thought, "Best get back to sleep." But he never slept that night again. * * * Liya walked with heavy footsteps towards an alley, Potheads and smokers and drunks were at each side of the wall. Liya started to feel dizzy. Then she felt something leaking between her thighs. Blood. She was going to die and blackness consumed her leaving her tall body on the alley, clutching a powder blue beyblade on her right hand. 


	2. Guys!

Thank you to all my reviewers. They gave me the boost I needed to boost my story. I don't own beyblades. Never did, never will sadly. And I accept all insults but not flames as I have said before. On we go. Oh yeah! This story is dedicated to all the raped women out there who are too afraid to trust men now.  
  
Quick! She's bleeding badly. She was raped all right. And She's a virgin to boot. Man hurry! Stop the bleeding. The man rammed her good. Poor little girl.  
  
Liya heard distant voices as she awoke from her slumber. Where am I? Certain events she had thought to be a dream were coming back to her. Giovanni, the rape, her running out of the house, the alley, the drug men who she fought of like a wild cat and the powder blue beyblade Seline had chipped at her for sleeping with a man thrice her age. "Thrice her Age" "I can never love another" "I want to marry Giovanni" Those thoughts now sickened her. Had she really fancied herself in love with that.that.animal? Liya started to cry. Suddenly pain exploded near her lower abdomen, forcing her to open her dull violet eyes.  
  
"Hey she's waking up. Get that toy off her hand. Another voice replied. "Can't doc. She's holding on to it like it's her life!" "Hell! She's bleeding again. Get it all out people. All out before she wakes up or she'll kick and scream. We don't want her pregnant. You saw what she did when she was awake before the antibiotic. Okay, push the instrument to in. Now!"  
  
But they never were able to push the metal instrument in, for right then, Liya kicked two of the men thinking they were about to rape her too. She was scared and afraid of the men who were trying to help her. Two nurses held her arms down while two other doctors held her legs.  
  
She's strong for a girl her age. Dammit! Don't let her go! Yes, okay now!"  
  
Pain exploded inside Liya that made her scream with sheer raw agony. The metal instrument kept pushing inside her coming in and out. Liya had never felt such humiliation in front of these people. When they were done with her, they left her to cry and sob her heart out. Finally late in the night, Liya was able to sleep. But was never able to scare away those nightmares.  
  
Tokyo Japan 3 years later,  
  
A girl jumped from the bus. Her now-silky straight black hair flopped all over her dimpled shallow cheeks. Her red lips were parted panting and taking in big gulps of air. Long cinder lashes flickered over dull violet eyes. The no longer long lanky body picked itself up from the grey pavement.  
  
The 16-year-old stared at the moonlit sky. The stars twinkled at her bright face mocking the same familiar night 3 years ago. A 16-year-old Liya Skye and now the famous Rocky Skye, who's known for "his" beyblading skills, left "his" beyblading team, the "Dynoshadows". "All guys, all jerks. All they want is me to keep up their damn reputation." Liya grumbled to herself while brushing off the sand from her khakis. A small maroon T- shirt hugged her sweaty curvy body.  
  
Liya recalled the last few moments. Her so-called teammates were talking over who would get to bed her that night. "I get her. I was the one who found her in that hospital with that beyblade 3 years ago. But my father was the one who was willing to adopt her even though she was raped. Hey I'm the leader of this team! I get her, Louis! No way am I handing over such a prize to you, Josh! Yo! Knock it off! Stop arguing about whose father got her and whose handing over to a pimp, Zain. I say let's do it altogether!"  
  
Those words were enough to sending Liya taking her beyblade and jumping out of their travelling bus that was headed inside Tokyo. "At least I don't have to stay with them anymore! Sheesh! They can't even beat an amateur beyblader without me! Guys!" Liya grumbled some more as she started walking towards the black darkness of the streets.  
  
After she woke up from the hospital, Liya found herself being hounded by the presses. To keep herself safe, she lied about her last name and the fact she was raped. She instead said that she killed the rapist and burned him to ashes in fury. When the police asked where the ashes were, Liya said that she didn't want to be arrested and refused to tell them where it the supposed ashes were. The police didn't believe her, but let her alone after a few days. After the first week, a man came up to her claiming that he had adopted her. Liya tried hard to get him off her shoulders but he had all the legal papers saying that she was too young to live by herself and said she had no relation to others that she had mentioned. She could never go show her face to her mother and everybody else.  
  
At last she had given up. Liya immediately met his twerpy looking son, Zain. The guy who looked at her as a hungry dog would everyday. Sick. Then she had to be tortured by his friends, Josh, Louis and Dante the leader of the group. For awhile, she thought she could've trusted Dante, but when he had shown his true side tonight and Liya was up to her neck about having to trust the opposite sex. Then a year later, they found out she beybladed and good too. They asked her to join the team but she wasn't allowed to show herself as a girl. They were to embarrassed to admit that a girl was a better beyblader than them. Figures.  
  
What hit her was when they asked what her beyblade's name was. Liya didn't know anything about it except that it was one of a kind. Her sister Seline had given it to her. She didn't know if it was an ice type or a rock type or whatever. The beyblade tried to talk to her once in awhile but Liya never responded. Somehow Liya felt that the beyblade understood her problems, but who could tell such a tale. Yeah sounds stupid but hey she couldn't help thinking about it. Liya had learned the hard way that its never easy to trust anyone. Since then she was a "Dynoshadow" and Rocky Skye.  
  
The 16-year-old peered into the horizon. The sun was rising. She was walking in the middle of nowhere. Great! A red convertible whizzed past her, sliding mud on her. "Hey watch it. You bastards!" The car shrieked on a stop. Uh oh. A teenage boy got out of the car. The muscular figure walked up to her steadily. Liya was amazed at his figure. A black no sleeved top hugged showed off his triangular form. Liya's lips parted. A shadow covered his face, but Liya was able to make out two blue marks on each side of the face. Loose Spiked up hair drifted up and down over his shadowed face. He wore arm blades on either side of his arms. A light blue jacket covered his torso and loose blue pants covered his long legs. He's tall. Even taller than me. Liya thought.  
  
The stranger walked up to her and stood right in front of her. Liya's head craned from looking up at him for several moments. Sharp piercing amber eyes stared at her intently. A bit of annoyance can be read and something else unknown to Liya. Eyes that can look through her soul. Dangerous. Like Giovanni.The memory of Giovanni caused her to picture this guy as her stepfather. The slick black hair replaced the spiky light blue, the square face jaw replaced the angular chin and the Italian blue eyes replaced the amber ones.  
  
Suddenly terror seeped into Liya. The sheer terror of men and their power over her had been proven to her one too many times. She started backing away.  
  
Kai had seen a lot of girls in his life but never one that was actually so terrified of him. Who was this girl? She looks so familiar. Maybe she's a model. She's so beautiful and all. Her eyes are strange though. They were just turquoise when she was staring at me, but then it changed to violet when she became afraid of me. Weird. Can her eyes change colour when her feelings change? She looks so damned familiar!  
  
Kai's mind whizzed through several questions. Finally, Kai asked politely in a cruel way, "I'm sorry if I slid mud on your clothes, princess."  
  
The girl's eyes snapped angrily back. How dare he! Liya thought. "I should've known you were one of those spoiled rich people." Kai drawled on with amusement.  
  
"And I suppose you are used to having your way since you're such a snob."  
  
"No. Just bossy person because I am a leader. Do you want a ride?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm perfectly fine without your pathetic help."  
  
Kai smiled and shrugged. "Suit yourself." He went inside the convertible. He started the engine and let it run for awhile. Liya tensed. Should she go?  
  
Kai turned back and asked once more. This time Liya looked back. The Dynoshadows' bus was right behind them just a few miles away from where she was. Liya ran to the convertible and jumped on.  
  
"Let's go." She said in an eerie pleasant way. "As you wish." They both left leaving the angry Dynoshadows to yell and scream with fury.  
  
Suckers. Kai thought. Your best beyblader had just been stolen. And my team gets her. Little did he know that the girl beside him had stolen his heart. 


	3. The Feisty Ride

Thanks for all the reviews. Wow! Okay let's start the story. I don't own Beyblades. Please don't flame. Do insult and give some harsh advice. I appreciate those. Thanks.  
  
"So. You said you were a leader. Who do you boss around? They must really think you a pain in the ass." Liya was in the front seat of the convertible, feet propped up, and head laid back, arms crossed over behind her head, just like a man.  
  
"They must've taught her everything. How to act, talk, sleep and dress like one too. They messed up on one part though. Who can hide those eyes?" Kai thought.  
  
Everyone knows that Rocky Skye had the most devilish looking eyes. Too unusual for a guy, but rare for a girl. This girl had the exact same eyes. Kai had put two and two together. Her teammates are cowards and losers. No wonder she left them. But they'll get her. She's practically a property to the Dynoshadows since she ran away instead of just quit. And she knows it too. "I wonder what made her run away"  
  
Kai smiled wanly. "I beyblade. I am the leader of the Bladebreakers. And no they don't think me the pain in the ass. It's really the opposite." Kai swerved right. "By the way, I'm Kai." It was the greatest moment of his life, when Kai saw those eyes round with recognition. She remained quiet for the next while.  
  
"So, what's your name? I can see that beyblade sticking out of your pocket. You must beyblade battle too." The girl looked at him. Her violet eyes were hiding something. She began to stutter. "M-my name is-is-is-."  
  
"Come on. Are you telling me you have no name, Rocky Skye? Or is that even your real name?"  
  
Liya mouth hung open, astonished. "How could he have known?" she thought. "I act like a guy and dress up like one during the beyblade battles or anywhere near the Dynoshadows. I had heard that Kai, the famous Bladebreaker Kai, could knock the truth out of everyone. I never expected him to do it to me. I never even expected this guy to be KAI!" (Hey that rhymes) "I have to get out of here."  
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you go. Not yet. You're owned by the Dynoshadows, and I can turn you over to them in a second. The first thing you'll do is tell me what the hell is your name and why you ran away." Kai demanded. This girl wasn't going to just tip toe away until he got some answers out of her. He swerved the convertible violently to the left, knocking over a sign. "So are you gonna tell me or what?"  
  
"Fine. My name is Liya O-Skye." She held her tongue on her last name. "I ran away because.I felt like it!"  
  
Kai knew she hid her last name, but at least she did tell her first name. It sounded much better than "Rocky". "You've been part of that lousy team for the past 2 years. You must've felt like leaving many times. I suggest you try something more convincing."  
  
This "Kai" was getting on her nerves. He's smarter than any other guy she ever knew were. And the worst part was, he had a cocky way to answer back. Liya gave a deadly glare at Kai. "Fine you meddling little."  
  
"Idiot? Bastard? Oh! How about Potato?" Kai grinned.  
  
"Ooh! You are annoying as everyone says so you are."  
  
"I appreciate the comment but don't you have something to tell me?"  
  
Liya growled, "I ran away because my teammates wanted to share a bed with me last night!"  
  
Now it was Kai's turn to be surprised. "She was almost raped! Those bastards almost raped an innocent girl. And what's worse is that they owned her!" Kai thought. "I have to protect her, but she seems like those girls who are way too damned independent. And hard-headed to boot."  
  
"Can you let me go now?" Liya asked. "No. I've seen you beyblade on TV. You and your mysterious beyblade and bit-beast will be great items added to my collection." Liya couldn't believe her ears. "You're going to make me work in your stupid little team!"  
  
"Yes. I knew you would disagree. I promise neither me or any of my teammates will try touching you in any way. Now would you rather be in a team full of sick-minded guys or guys who aren't so sick-minded? Make your choice. I'm all ears."  
  
Liya thought. He's smarter than most guys are. He did not intend to do anything to me when he found me alone, but he's so big. He can over- power me any time he likes. Just like Giovanni did.  
  
Kai watched a bit surprised as Liya cried. The poor girl is hiding everything from him. It's not going to go well for a long time. Kai also watched how Liya sat a meter away from him, holding the door handle like it's her only chance to stay alive.  
  
"If you're afraid of me, then after this you'll rarely see me again. The only time you will be when we practice beyblading, have a meeting with the team or from the audience. Got it?"  
  
Liya looked over at Kai, again shocked at his thoughtfulness. Slowly, Liya nodded and relaxed a bit more easily. She eased away from the door and sat more properly. "Fine. I'll be part of your collection. I'm used to being one anyway." Liya gritted out. She still didn't like the fact of being surrounded by guys all the time.  
  
Kai almost winced when he heard the word "collection". Damn, he shouldn't have said that. This girl has been treated like an animal for most of her life. Jesus, until he can find someone who can take care of her until she's old enough to look after herself. For the time being, she could beyblade with the Bladebreakers. Kai stuck out his hand. Liya looked at it shook her head and said, "I don't shake hands with anyone."  
  
"Spitfire." Kai muttered. The convertible headed inside Tokyo, leaving behind that unforgettable journey. 


	4. Teammates

Thanks again for all your reviews. I can smell something in this story, but I'm still stumped on how the ending should end. If you have any types of ideas, then please e-mail to me at pteunia@hotmail.com. I don't own Beyblades. And I never will. Let's start the story.  
  
The red convertible stopped in front of a shop. Kai got out of the car and told Liya to wait. He went inside and started to call for someone behind the counter. A boy with blonde wacky hair came out with a large smile on his face. His blue eyes lit up with lots of happiness. No hint of pain can be seen. He was cleaning something with a dirt white handkerchief while talking to Kai. They seemed to know one another well.  
  
At that point the blonde looked out the window at Liya. He gave a big wave. Liya first thought him a bit screwed up in the brain or maybe stupid, but there was something about his cheerfulness that made her wave back with a smile. Somehow, she felt related to him.  
  
"He doesn't seem so bad." Liya thought. The boy turned back to Kai who was also facing her with one eyebrow raised. They continued talking. Liya inspected the shop. The signboard on the front printed out in big letters, "THE HOBBY SHOP". It seemed like a shop for beyblade building materials. Stacks of metal rings and other such parts were distributed all around the place in boxes. "Maybe this boy can tell me all about my bit-beast and beyblade." Liya pondered.  
  
Inside the Hobby Shop.  
  
"You told me the girl would look at me like I was a pathetic puppy if I said hello to her. She seemed perfectly fine to me."  
  
"I don't get it Max. She acts so cold towards me. She pretty much hates her old teammates because they tried to rape her. Why wasn't she the same with you?" Kai questioned Max impatiently wanting to find out all about the girl.  
  
Max thought for awhile. Then he slowly asked, "How long has she beybladed?"  
  
"Two years. She's known to the world as Rocky Skye. Her teammates make her dress up like a guy every time she's with them."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably too embarrassed to let others know that a girl beyblades better than them."  
  
"Why did she leave them now? Couldn't she have left them before? She looks wise enough to leave a bunch of jerks."  
  
"They tried to rape her. Liya couldn't have left them. She's a property to them. It's only a matter of time before they demand her back."  
  
"Oh my god. Those cheap bastards! Good thing she escaped. Do you know anything else about her?"  
  
"No. Even if I did, she wouldn't have admitted it to me. She's like a tight safe. Won't do anything until you get the right combination. In this case, you shouldn't be male. For some reason she seemed afraid of her teammates and me." Kai remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"She's hiding something painful from us. I bet it has something to do with men. How old is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She looks about sixteen. A year younger than us."  
  
"Just the right age for you to fall in love with her." Max replied slyly.  
  
"What? No way! Yeah I pity the girl but I don't and never will love her!" And Kai began to leave the shop.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Max called out.  
  
"Shut up!" Kai chucked a plastic piece at him and left laughing. The idea of falling in love was preposterous. Even more when it was falling in love with a spitfire like Liya Skye!  
  
Liya looked at the shop again. Kai was walking towards the convertible chuckling about something. Liya wished she could share the joke. It seems so lonely when you rarely laugh. Kai looked so good even with that mean look on his face. Liya wished just once that she could have a boyfriend. Liya smiled wanly then a bitter look crossed her face. But Giovanni has prevented that from ever happening. A salty tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. Ever happening.  
  
"Hey! You all right Liya?" Kai asked concernedly. "Yeah. There was something in my eye. Who was that you were talking to?" Liya replied as she wiped the tear away hastily.  
  
"Oh, that was Max. He's one of the Bladebreakers. His dad owns the shop. Max has one of the best beyblade defense tactics ever."  
  
"Is he always smiling?" she curiously questioned. "Yeah. He's always cheerful and very happy with others. But he can get pretty annoying sometimes. We'll head on to my place now." Kai buckled up while leaving Liya to hold some familiarity with Max.  
  
"Why does it feel like I've known him someplace before?"  
  
At the mansion.  
  
Kai stopped the red convertible in front of two large gates. Liya turned to her side to look at Kai. He casually took out a small remote, pushed a button and opened the gates. Kai drove the vehicle inside, revealing a huge mansion stretching meters wider than the shop.  
  
Liya's mouth parted open. This was where she had lived before. She turned to look towards Kai again as he slowed down the convertible near the garage. "Since, when did you live here?"  
  
"Umm.two, three years ago. Why? Do you know this place perchance?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, it's nothing. It feels like I've seen this place before. Probably just a déjà vu." Liya quickly stated.  
  
After Kai parked the car, they both got out and headed towards the mansion. There in front of the mahogany door stood two teenage boys. One was leaning against the grey stone wall while the other was banging furiously at the door. The one leaning spotted Liya and Kai. His gold eyes lit up with relief. Then he said something to the other guy with spiky black hair. He wore black gloves, a red shirt and blue shorts. He looked like a messed up teenager from Liya's point of view.  
  
Both of the teenagers ran up to, the gold eyed one with a long black tail whipping behind him. "On what side of the bed did I woke up today? They all look like freaks." Liya thought, while her mouth hung open.  
  
Kai watched Ray and Tyson run up to him. Damn! He completely forgot that he was supposed to meet them today for their plans for the next tournament. This Liya kept making him forget about everything. Kai couldn't wait to get rid of her; but then again he felt a twinge of sadness of the thought of never seeing her again.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all this time? Kenny said that the tournament in Italy states clearly that all competitors must enter by today! And who is this?" Tyson inclined frustratingly.  
  
"Tyson, Ray, I would like to introduce to you our newest member of the Bladebreakers, Liya. Liya this is-umm.Liya you okay?" Kai spoke to the in- trance girl.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I couldn't help thinking how creepy guys start to look as the days pass by."  
  
"Hey! Who you calling creepy! Why I ought to-!" Tyson started to reach for Liya when Ray grabbed him from behind, clapped a hand and hastily said, "What he means is, we have been looking like this for the past few years of our lives, and no one ever cared how we looked."  
  
"Right then. Liya, the one who looks like a buffoon is Tyson." "Hey!" exclaimed Tyson, who just finished untangling himself off Ray when he was caught again trying o kill Kai that time.  
  
"And the humble polite one is Ray. Both of them are part of the Bladebreakers team. Ray used to be part of the White Tigers before, like I used to be part of the Blade Sharks." Kai continued. Liya stuck her tongue out at Tyson and said hello to Ray well mannerly.  
  
"I see. Are there anymore "guys" in the team." Liya asked pertly. "Well there's always Kenny, but he usually helps improve our beyblading techniques rather than battle in tournaments. We call him Chief. You see, his bit-beast got trapped inside his laptop, and soon after that he didn't try beyblading again." Ray confirmed.  
  
"Okay, let's have the meeting inside my house. Liya, you'll be living with my grandpa and me." Kai ignored the rude snort and continued on. "Until, I think you're not needed anymore."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Liya countered back. The four teenagers entered the large mansion where Liya had spent her haunted youth in. 


	5. A Mansion of Memories and Truth

Thanks for all the reviews again. Many apologies to shadeykai for making Kai not the right personality. I'm trying to balance out the maturity of the Bladebreakers after their young years. Plus I never really got to know Kai after watching only one episode of Beyblades. So yeah sorry. Anyway, it would really be good if you reviewers would help me on with all the twists and turns of Beyblades and stuff. Thanks. A thousand applauses for the tips shadeykai gave me and all my loving fans who gave me! Here's a list of what I need to know about Kai:  
  
His Personality (duh!) His family His past Life His social status  
  
Tons more I will tell when I need to.  
  
Please excuse all the "non-Kai" stuff.  
I don't own Beyblades, not the characters or anything part of Beyblades except this story.  
  
Liya looked over at Kai. Large amber eyes with hints of apprehension. Liya had been afraid to look at Kai's eyes, afraid she would see blue again. Now she felt trance-fixed at those sharp eyes.  
  
Large paintings and portraits passed by. They weren't there before when Liya lived here. Some portraits had the same exact amber eyes as Kai's and others blue. (Yeah I know. I'm trying to fix my story along the way now) Kai asked Ray and Tyson to wait in the living room while he talked to Liya for awhile. The two friends looked at each other like they almost knew what was going to happen, then left for the living room.  
  
Kai turned back to Liya. "Come I'll introduce you to Mrs. Beckham." He quietly said. He took her to the kitchen. A chubby middle aged woman with curly red hair stood bossing over the French Cook. The cook kept stirring a pot of soup while grumbling at the lady. "Do be a dear and add more pepper to it. We don't want you to get fired now do we? Let's make it extra special for the master today"  
  
Kai cleared his throat to make him self noticed. The lady blinked then pasted on a big smile. "Master Kai! How nice it is to see you! Oh and who's this little pussy cat!" the big lady pinched Liya's cheek as if she were a child. Liya forced a smile after massaging her cheek.  
  
"Mrs. Beckham I would like to introduce you to Liya. She's a member of our Beyblading Team. She has no where to stay so I invited her to stay at my place. Would you please show her up to the spare room?" Kai drawled out.  
  
"Right then. Come along dear. Let's get you ready for dinner. You look like a mess. Kai! Did you take her on a trip through a tornado? Never mind. There's a certain schedule you have to follow if you lived in Kai's grandfather's house. You wake up at 7:00 sharp, then." Mrs. Beckham chattered on and on without Liya paying no heeds what so ever to her. She explored her childhood home, comparing the changes and remembering what was where and where was what.  
  
The walls were still the whitewashed. The crystal chandelier hung like a jewel, showing off its rainbow brilliance. The windows, which were plain rectangles once, were now replaced with cathedral ones. The maroon curtains now replaced with royal navy blue ones with a gold trim. Liya sighed. She missed this place. Her eyes began to water but she lowered her lashes to hide her grief.  
  
At last they reached her room. Her old room. The room in which she and Seline would spent time together talking about their future husbands and weddings. The room, which she lost all the hope in the world of ever making that dream, come true. "Such a fool I was." Liya muttered.  
  
"There you have it. Your room. I'm not so sure you'll like living in this particular room. I can feel something bad has happened in here once. Master Kai didn't like it either, but he wouldn't admit it. He's a hard boy, but very kind sometimes. It's his grandfather you see. Doesn't like him to get soft on people. Well, wash up for dinner dear. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Mrs. Beckham prattled.  
  
"But what shall I wear. I brought no clothes with me."  
  
"Oh my goodness. Where did Master Kai pick you up from. Are you sure you're not out to seduce him and steal his money?" Mrs. Beckham inclined. This girl looked much too pretty to be abandoned by her parents.  
  
"I'm only sixteen."  
  
"Old enough to marry the 17-year-old boy."  
  
"I have no interest in Kai. And I promise you I'll be out of this house in a week. Without a ring on my finger." Liya gnashed out at the chubby lady. Mrs. Beckham sniffed and went off muttering something like, "After all the kindness I gave her, she treats me like this! How dare she!"  
  
Liya rolled her eyes. She looked around her room. This room hasn't been touched at all. The oak desk with some of her butterfly stationary was left there. The large bed with flowers on was spread out smooth. Small specks of bloodstains can still be seen. The sight brought nausea to Liya making her run to the bathroom. She started to violently shake and moan with sickness. Liya had that familiar sense of death again. Darkness lashed out suddenly, covering all from her view.  
  
Kai headed upstairs to his room for a shower. Man, he was tired. Chief came in with his laptop and Max at their meeting. He asked everyone to sign in the tournament online. Since Liya wasn't there, Kai just signed her on with fake information. After some quick insults at Tyson for his eating habits and all, he left immediately.  
  
He knew the others were suspicious of him for doing that, but they let him alone. Kai entered his room, which was right beside Liya's room. He took a quick shower and jumped on the bed with exhaustion consuming him.  
  
He didn't sleep for long when he heard a moan from the other side of the wall. At first he thought he was imagining all of it, but a second moan came followed by a large thump. Kai tensed, thinking something had happened to Liya. He grabbed his white cape and stormed into the other room. (If this is not like Kai tell me) When he got in the room, all he found was the rumpled bed. He looked in the bathroom. There against the cabinet was Liya, laid down near some vomit moaning and groaning. Her face was as pale as paper and her arms shaking violently and wrapping themselves around her small body, as if trying to keep warm. Kai went in, and felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever, but then why the sickness. Kai carefully lifted her up, avoiding the pungent vomit. He carried her and placed her on the bed. He grabbed some blankets and began covering her. Just then Liya moaned again, "Giovanni.please don't touch me. Don't." she sighed back into a slumber.  
  
Kai wondered whom it was for awhile, but then he dashed out of the room and headed downstairs calling out for Mr. Beckham and the other servants. "Quick someone! Call the doctors." In a matter of minutes a doctor came and went straight to work. He asked Kai and the man servants to exit.  
  
Kai wanted to refuse but he gave in. As he time passed by, so did Kai's patience. In the quiet moments, Kai just once reached the simple thought that he was acting a bit too worried over Liya Skye. Finally, the doctor came and asked Kai for a private chat.  
  
"What's wrong with her doctor? Is she sick?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, she's not sick. But something is wrong with her." The doctor searched for the right words to say. "You see, I believe something terrible must've happened to her before and something reminded her of it. I suggest that she take some rest. Do not take her to a psychiatrist. She'll be in that state again. Here are some sleeping pills to let her sleep. I must be going now. Good-bye. Remember what I said now."  
  
The doctor left, leaving Kai to be suspicious of his teammate more than ever. "So something did happen to her." He thought.  
  
Liya woke up from her slumber. The sunrise did a fine job of stinging her eyes and disturbing her sleep. She barely remembered anything from last night. She knew that she suffered nausea and all, but that was in the bathroom. Then who brought her here then? Liya tried to get up when her head started throbbing. Pain blasted through her head. "Oww."  
  
"Now, now there. You are still weak. You should have some rest. Child, you were very lucky that Master Kai found you lying their looking sick as a dog." Mrs. Beckham chided in as she brought the breakfast tray. The steaming pancakes with the golden syrup lavished against rough brown texture of the bread. It brought Liya to drool with hunger, reminding her that she had no dinner yesterday.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping, Mrs. Beckham?"  
  
"Almost a day. Now eat up dear. I'll be downstairs if you need me." The head maid left, swishing her skirts along the way. Liya took the fork and gobbled up the pancakes and gulped down the freshly squeezed orange juice. After finishing her breakfast, she got off the bed and tried to walk around her room.  
  
For a whole hour she did that, then Liya got bored and opened the door and left. She wobbled her way to different rooms. The Library hasn't changed much except the colourful picture books had been substituted with boring business texts. The creamy carpet was replaced with a dull maroon one with a wolf's head in the middle. The maple red rocking chair wasn't there anymore. Liya smiled sadly as she recollected how her mother would tell them grand Scottish tales to Seline and her.  
  
On her way, she saw an old man with the same eyes as Kai. He looked at her suspiciously, then a shadow fell across his and he walked away. Liya supposed it was Kai's grandpa. Somehow she felt like he knew her.  
  
Liya closed the door quietly. She walked towards the door to Kai's bedroom when she heard something. She stopped and looked to the right. She had almost forgotten the secret room, Seline and her had discovered so many years ago. They would play games and pretend to be things in there. No one knew about their little heaven. Not until, grandmother had moved in with them when they were eight and ordered to have the place locked up.  
  
Everything changed after grandmother came. Their father was murdered in a casino, their family business almost went to ruins and a few of their million dollars was lost to all their father's gambling debts. Liya's mother was devastated for a long time. She rarely smiled, until Giovanni came and changed her life. Liya and Seline would spend hours in the Library listening to their mother talk about Giovanni such a dashing man. Then one day, he proposed to her and she accepted. And then the life twist of the O'Mallorys began again.  
  
Liya snapped back to the present. She looked at the dust-covered door. The lock wasn't there anymore. Liya opened the creaky door, and peeked inside. Large fluffs of cobwebs and dust covered the area. Two or three boxes of their old comic books were stacked in a corner. The only light source came from the filth-covered window. The room looked like it had shrunk since the last time Liya had come there. In a small broken table, there lay a stack of pictures. Liya walked over to the table, and picked up one of the pictures.  
  
A smiling man carried a laughing young girl with tumbling blonde curls tied back. The man's radiant turquoise eyes glistened with love for the woman with flaxen hair and green eyes who smiled back just the same. The woman had her slender arms around the man and another small girl with coarse black hair and violet eyes. Those eyes were grinning to the world hiding a secret. Her small arms were behind her back with a spray can. Her raven hair was moving with the wind covering a bit of her face.  
  
"Us." Liya whispered. A tear fell down her cheek. She remembered this one. When her father was alive, they would go to family picnics and have a grand time together. Liya laughed as she remembered what happened that day. She sprayed a can of whipped cream all over her dad's face. Her father had laughed and sprayed some water on her. Then her mother and Seline had joined in on the fun. Liya always had fun with her father. He was her torch. The lantern that guided her through any kind of perils that was thrown her way. The torch would've been gone if it weren't for that letter he sent to her before he died in the casino in San Francisco, America. It was weird. He told her he loved her and told her to never be afraid to face your fears. He spoke like it was his last day to live. Liya knew something wrong was going to happen, but she never wanted to believe it.  
  
Then it happened. A telegram came in with the news how their father was found in bed with a knife struck through his chest in the hotel. Then another telegram came in asking for Mr. Nathaniel O'Mallory's debts to be paid. When they paid it off, the family was on the brink of destruction, until a mysterious woman helped Mrs. O'Mallory rise their ranks in the stock market. Then she left without a trace.  
  
Liya had only seen her once. Mother was never allowed to tell her real name. In their private meeting, Liya watched them say good-bye to each other. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but she could not help it. The woman exited the room, but just before Liya could hide, the woman found her and stared at her for the longest time. There were glassy tears on her violet eyes. Her red lips had parted as if she could not believe her eyes. The straight flimsy black hair closed around her heart-shaped face. Liya, who couldn't bear to see anybody sad, gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. Just when their skins touched, Liya felt a sort of connection to her more than her own other. And with that, the woman left in a hurry leaving behind the shattered Liya.  
  
Liya shook her head. If only her father was alive, he would probably know what to do. He would take her in his warm loving arms and soothe her until she fell asleep like a kitten in content. The silent yearning asleep for many years had awoken in her heart and caused her to flood her face with big tears. She clutched the picture and stared at it for hours.  
  
Kai walked towards his grandfather's office. He didn't know why he called him up at this time. He entered the large room with the maple wood walls and the vast fiery red carpet. His grandfather faced towards the sun filled cathedral window looking out to the backyard with the grey with fountain. Kai cleared his throat to make himself noticed and spoke with respect. "You called me up here. I wish to know why."  
  
A moment of silence, then without turning, he spoke. "Yes, I wished to speak to you about that girl. Liya Skye. I do not want her in this house anymore." He replied firmly.  
  
Kai looked up at him with a confused look. "Why?" The old man turned towards Kai, his eyes with a hating gleam. He calmly proceeded. "Kai. I'm a very rich man. I have a very high status in the society. You are an heir to me. As heir, you must keep your reputation clean. What would happen to us, if everyone found out that we sanctioned a slut in this house?"  
  
Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. His own grandfather called Liya a whore. "Why the hell do you think she's a whore? How do you even know that she is one?" he fired out.  
  
His grandfather raised an eyebrow. "I see you have never heard of the O'Mallorys." Kai shook his head. "They were the previous owners of this mansion. Their daughter, Liya O'Mallory bedded a man at the age of thirteen. And the man wasn't just anybody, but the Italian businessman Giovanni di Continni. Her own stepfather. Threatened him that if he didn't bed her, she would kill her mother. There is fresh evidence of that threat. The little bitch acted like he raped her on the night she was caught red- handed with blood all over her. After that, her mother disowned her and she left, never to be seen again. Until today."  
  
Kai's mind raced through some events. Is that why she acted like she knew her place around here? How she acted like she knew this house before? How she acted so strange? But the doctor said something bad happened to her in the past.  
  
Kai cautiously sentenced his question. Maybe he had the wrong girl. "How do you know that's Liya O'Mallory and not Liya Skye?"  
  
His Grandfather looked surprised. Normally, his grandson would believe him and do what he said. Why, was he asking questions all of a sudden? "The girl's eyes. They are that rare turquoise colour. The exact same ones like her father, Nathaniel O'Mallory. He was a business partner of mine. A clever mind he had, but a very bad habit of drinking."  
  
That was so true. Kai had been able to recognize her by those eyes. His grandfather obviously did the same, but as a different person. But still. Kai couldn't believe Liya would actually do that. Maybe she's lying about the Dynoshadows trying to rape her too. Kai's mind was racing through strange thoughts. Was all that sickness an act too? The haughty acts too? Kai couldn't take it anymore. For the first time, he had accepted her as a friend. (If that's UN-Kaiish then tell me) And she turned out to be a fake.  
  
"I have to leave." He charged out of he office. He stormed into her room, and did not find her. He looked in the Library and the hallway, but didn't find her until he found a lit shadow in a corner. There was a door open. Inside the room, he found Liya clutching a picture, crying her heart and soul out. Kai felt like comforting her, but then just remembered how she lied out about everything.  
  
He curled his lips and fists. He staked in and spun her around rapidly. Then he yelled at her frightened face, "You're gonna tell me who the hell you are, Liya O'Mallory?!" 


	6. Punishment and honesty

I'm so close to throwing this story out the window. This story won't look good if I don't know Kai's personality, but I think I'll make some adjustments later on with this crappy story. : S God help me. Thanks for all your reviews. I know the story but I'm stuck on how to adjust Kai to my story. From now on my fans are my editors. I don't care if my story turns out bad if Kai's actual personality is put back in. I'm not mad at anyone for telling me looks unbelievable. On with the story now. I don't own Beyblades. (If I did, I would've known how each and everyone of the characters' personalities were) Comience!  
  
He stalked in and spun her around rapidly. Then he yelled at her frightened face, "You're gonna tell me who the hell you are, Liya O'Mallory?!"  
  
Liya looked at Kai. His amber eyes were lit up with hate and hurt. His face twisted in the cruelest looking face. Who told him her true identity? And why the hell was he so upset about it? She meant nothing to him. Or did she?  
  
"You have no business to know anything about me or anyone in my life!" Liya started to turn away, but he spun her around again. "You are living in my property. I can give you to those pathetic lovers of yours. Now, what will it be? Those bastards or the truth to me?" Kai asked in the cruelest way. This girl made him look stupid. No one ever made him look dumb like that. No one ever dared. She did.  
  
Liya looked at him straight in the eye. Violet flashing blue while the amber glowered with hate. He searched her for any hint of truth. Yeah, right! The girl probably never told a grain of honesty in her life. Kai didn't know why he was so mad. He shouldn't have cared right? It's probably because she was able to hide her truth from him for such a long time. And he needed his grandpa to help him. He never needed that. Not really. Liya continued to look at him. Occasional moments of hurt than sheer bitterness appeared. Then she blinked off her tears. A look of hurt and raw hopelessness appeared in those dull violet eyes.  
  
"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't know if it was true. No one accepted my truth ever. Not even my own flesh and blood. Not even the closest friends I had. What makes me think that you will?" Those words took Kai aback. He never had thought of that. Yes, he had admitted that she probably never told the truth in her life. She just spoke her first one then. He would not have believed her anywise. He turned away, ashamed.  
  
Liya spoke softly, "I know I must have lied a lot to you, but you wouldn't understand this pain.this misery.this loss of all hope in the world. I'm very sorry that I hadn't told you before but I didn't think that you might let me live here if you knew about me. I was afraid."  
  
Kai's ears pricked up to that word. Afraid. That day when he met her, she backed away from him as if he were a monster. Of course she was afraid. Her lies were for her survival from this cruel world. Her act as a boy in the team, her name and her knowledge of the mansion were all for her to get some acceptance in this world. And him and many other people like him had built a barrier to that.  
  
"I know you probably hate me, so I'll leave this place. If you wish for the truth then you may have it. That much I owe for your kindness."  
  
Kai hated being known as the guy with a good heart, but this time, he sort of liked it.. Liya looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking. Damn her eyes. "You're welcome, but don't expect it again. I was the only one who heard you, so I had to help you." Liya smirked and gave a yeah-right look. A small comedy moment, but not enough to lure away the nightmarish truth.  
  
"Liya. Why these lies? What happened that made you do all this shit?" Kai asked confused and curious. Liya's eyes changed instantly, but the sad smile never wavered. "You want it, you got it. You see this picture." She showed the picture of the happy family. "Those are the treasures of my heart. My dad, the best treasure I had. He left this Earth before he can see me in this state. My mother and my twin sister, even though we don't have any physical similarities, were the only ones I had with me in this world. It all started when my mom married the Italian businessman, Giovanni."  
  
Liya proceeded the painful story. When she was telling the part about the rape, Liya almost choked with the burning tears. Kai had never seen such helplessness. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but she sat so far away from him as if scared of human contact.  
  
When Liya finally finished, her face flooded with tears, she wiped them off with her hands and calmly said, "I guess this is my cue to leave." She started to get out, but Kai locked her hand, "You are not going anywhere. Starting today we're gonna get even with that bastard of your stepfather." Liya stared sullenly at Kai. "You don't understand do you? If my mother actually knew what Giovanni did, she would kill herself for ever believing a man like him and kicking out her own daughter. She's very sensitive to such things. She'll think that she can never measure up to all the suffering I had. She'll think death would be the only way. Please I beg of you."  
  
"And what? Let the whole world know you as the worst bitch in the world?" he tormented her more. "Being a bitch is better than being the one who caused the death of her own mother!" Liya was starting to regret ever saying the truth to Kai. Kai looked at her dumbly. After a minute or two he spoke, "Fine, hide like a coward. You are still staying here and being part of the Bladebreakers. I'm not letting you go just yet."  
  
"Why? Cause I'm someone you can fuck up everyday without anyone caring?" Liya lashed out. Kai's temper snapped. He glared at her for a second or two then grabbed her waist bringing his lips just one inch away from hers. He stared down at her violet eyes, now turning a dark turquoise, and cursed to heaven. He kissed her with all the pent- up passion in the world, causing Liya to be surprised for one moment, then surrendering the next. "Dear god in heaven." she thought.  
He sassed her spirit and calmed her heart. Kai didn't want to ever- let go, but his conscious mind told him to do other wise. He let her go, just leaning his forehead against hers and huskily whispered, "Since you came, you made me different. I actually joked around a bit when you came. Jesus, I was even polite to some people! I have not been myself lately at- all! Starting tomorrow, I'll pretend you're not even there anymore. It'll give you some chance to get along with my friends rather than get love- dovey with me. Got it?" Liya just nodded. "Good" And with that he left the small room, leaving Liya to collect her mind together, but her heart was already set on something. 


	7. A Reason to Run

So Kai is more like himself now huh? Okay, that's good. I didn't ever really intend on throwing the story out the window. I was just experiencing Author's Frustration. It's a weird phase. Anyway, thanks for all the great support I got! You guys are the best!!! I know I was a bit late but I had this damn big project for those few weeks. On with the story!!!  
  
Liya had left the little room after putting the messy piles of comic books and other pictures in their proper place. On the way to her room, her stomach grumbled in hunger. She glanced at the clock that hung above her bed. "12:00" she said out loud and her stomach grumbled yet again. She chuckled and went downstairs in a hurry. As she left the stairs, she smacked straight into someone. It was the same man that she had seen before. Only this time, he was even sourer than ever.  
  
"Stay away from my grandson. Don't you dare even get close to him. He will never fall for your seducing tricks and never will." He barked out. Liya was taken aback. Why the hell would he think like that? What was his problem? Liya thought. Annoyed she replied back, "The only reason I'm here is because your own grandson asked me to be with his team. We made a special deal and don't fret it doesn't involve neither me nor him going to bed together, so stop your worrying."  
  
"Just like you made a deal with Giovanni in exchange for the life of your own mother?" he spat out. The sharp words stung Liya excruciatingly. So he was the one who told Kai everything. No wonder. "What happened to me or what I did in my life is none of your business. Choose what you believe is to be true. I have my own reasons." With that, Liya headed upstairs to her room again, slamming the door. And never hearing those last words he whispered, "You'll pay."  
  
Kai was in his private beyblade stadium. It was sort of like the Bladebreakers practice room. When his grandpa and he had moved in, the room was a nursery room, full of toys and memories of laughter. They had renovated it into a totally different place, but the laughter had somehow always lingered there. Something Kai was never able to experience in this house before.  
  
The teenage boy took out his beyblade. His light blue spiky hair drifted down, covering his face as he looked at his beyblade with his bit- beast Dranzer's presence glowing. He gave a smug smile. Then, he prepared to launch and, "LET IT RIP" he let the spinning top with the phoenix bit- beast spun round and round rapidly. Then Kai shot another practice beyblade, one without any bit-beast inside, for it to fall prey into the hands (in this case there are none) of his almost-unstoppable beyblade. The two things circled each other like two wrestlers in a ring. Then all of a sudden, Dranzer lashed out at the other beyblade, almost knocking it out of balance then returning back into it's normal state, circling around each other.  
  
For the finale, Kai called out, "DRANZER! FIRE SPIN DIVE!" The beast emerged and dove straight onto the other beyblade. The collision caused a bit o smoke to creep out and then as it cleared, the victor stood spinning around the befallen beyblade. Kai let the beyblade slow down then tip over to its side. A sign of the end of its battle glory.  
  
Kai picked the beyblade off the ring, mumbled something and turned towards the door. There stood his grandpa in more fury than ever. He was mad at Kai obviously, and there is a fat chance of it being because of the girl. "That O'Mallory whore said you asked her to live with us for awhile. Is it true?" Kai's temper raised to a boiling point when the old man had referred Liya as the "O'Mallory whore" but he bit his tongue. Instead he replied in his most calmest and coldest voice, "Yes, I did. Is there any problems?"  
  
Kai's grandpa puffed in red anger and fired back, "Any Problems? There will be millions of problems if that-that-the heathen stays under my roof!"  
  
"Hey! This is my house too you know! My parents had to loan you money so you could afford this place!" (Not sure if his parents are dead or alive)  
  
Kai's grandpa sighed. An old wrinkly hand massaged the age-old forehead as if to signify his tiredness. A bit of guilt crept up to Kai and his conscience. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. He thought. All of a sudden, a vague image of Liya's wide slanted violet eyes appeared. Eyes that have been clothed with spunk and mischief once but had been stripped until all the fear and pain can be seen naked. She couldn't have lied. Grandpa had no right to call her a whore. Kai's grandpa just snuffed and left the room unable to say anything else.  
  
Kai let out a big breath, letting all his problems flow out at the same time. When he turned to look towards the window, a girl hid behind the curtains looking guilty as hell. "Liya, what are you doing here? You-"  
  
"I heard everything." She began in a small sort of scared voice then it grew with more confidence. "Why don't you just let me go? Why do you have to face your grandpa's bickering? What the hell do I mean to you?" Liya ended with a cry in fury.  
  
An eerie silence conquered the room. Her last words kept echoing through Kai's ears. "She's right. What does she mean to me? She has nothing I want. I'm sure she can't beat the others or I in a beyblade match. She has nothing that I can gain from. Then why this need to protect? Damn her eyes." Kai's mind raced through such thoughts before he could answer.  
  
"Have you ever asked Mrs. Beckham how my grandpa and I get along. We absolutely-no! We have a number of disagreements with each other 24 hours a day 7 days a week. It's now become a battle to make one another fall into bending to do the others will. No one has won yet, yet we use things, anything, money, business, and reputations and yes, even people to get what we want. Do you get the picture?"  
  
Oh yes, Liya got the picture all right, a sweet Kodak moment where she was clobbering Kai right there with her own two fists. Making him hurt as much as she was hurting now. Damn him to hell.  
  
"So you're using me?" she droned out. "Yeah, you're my only hope to get the better of that guy. You are a big threat to everything that he owns. This house, the business, his reputation and even me are just a thread away from being lost. He'll have a miserable time all right." Kai revealed everything and found he was feeling more heartless at the same time.  
  
Liya looked at him. Wide round violet globes of glass and dew searched the hard quivering amber of Kai's. After a small moment, she tsked. "You are the first person I have pitied since myself. True you will win bringing your own grandpa down, but have you ever thought about what will happen to you?"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and searched her eyes to know what she was trying to pick at. She continued on, "Kai, maybe you haven't lived with your parents long enough to find out how precious a family can be. You have a grandfather who wants what is best for you. Yes, I would be threat to him, but maybe also you. I tell you after you use me in such ways your grandpa would be miserable but you would be eaten away by guilt and regret every passing day of your life. I promise you that will happen." With that Liya walked stiffly out of the room. After the slender body had disappeared, Kai sighed and leaned against the Beyblade Ring. What a day he was having.  
  
Liya stormed into her room. "Who the hell does he think he is using me like a tool." She took off the slippers she was wearing and put on her running shoes. She glanced at the small mirror, seeing that her elbow length hair was open. She furiously tied back the hair in a bun, took off her nightshirt that Mrs. Beckham had bought for her the night of her sickness. She quickly put on her maroon shirt and looked at the mirror. The khakis at least showed some fashion for a guy there but the shirt that hugged her body had given off her actual gender.  
  
"Damn. I need a coat." Liya remembered that a bunch of coats her hung around the foyer. She took one last look at the mirror, convinced that a big coat would cover all afterwards and left the room grumbling.  
  
Liya ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. Charging through the hallways, she met up with the butler. "Is there a problem madam?" "Yeah, I need some fresh air. I'm goin' out for a awhile." Liya ran before the butler could say anymore. The man just raised an eyebrow and went about dusting the priceless antiques. Liya looked back at the busy butler, grabbed a coat and went outside.  
  
Liya rushed outside. The gates were locked so she had to climb over. "Good thing Dante taught me how to climb." She mumbled as she clamored over. Once there she literally fast walked out off the area.  
  
Liya finally reached the main street. Shops were lined up on either side of the road. People were laughing going in and out the buildings. The Hobby Shop was just nearby. "Max might be there and he might see me. Best get out of here and into that park." She thought. She passed by some more people and walked out of the busy street and into the park.  
  
Meanwhile, Max had brought some things outside the Hobby Shop. It was the busiest day of the week. He had been wondering about their new member a lot. She seemed familiar. She looked like someone he had known a few years ago but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. He wiped off the sweat and looked out at the packed street. He scanned the area and suddenly spotted someone. If it weren't for the loose black hair whooshing behind her, he would never known who it was under the large red blazer jacket. He wondered why was she running away? He decided to go after her. "Dad I'll be back. It's an emergency." Max took off before any protests from his father.  
  
Liya finally reached the parked. She panted with tiredness. She sat down on a park bench. Liya hoped that no one had followed her there. Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice hissed something in her ear, "Well, Well.isn't this a big surprise. It's Rocky Skye. Dynoshadows' ex-member, found at last." Liya whipped around. Her violet eyes widened with fear. 


	8. The Battle Between the Big and the Blond...

Sorry if the last chapter was short, but a lot of people wanted to know what was to happen next and I wasn't completely done either. Anyway, the last chapter seemed really boring and crappy to me. Yeah.so please don't flame me. I accept insults and advice. I don't own Beyblades, just this story. Okay, on with the story now.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice hissed something in her ear, "Well, Well.isn't this a big surprise. It's Rocky Skye. Dynoshadows' ex-member, found at last." Liya whipped around. Her violet eyes widened with fear.  
  
Dante snickered. His eyes once hinted friendship and laughter with her had the sapphire glints of power and greed. His slick black hair that shadowed his face now flowed up and down with the wind. "You think that we would actually let you run away with your prince charming that easily? No way. You're too important. Now why did you run away honey? Didn't you like Dante?" he reached for Liya, but she started to back away only to bump into Josh.  
  
"She probably ran away because of that haircut you got that day. See look how she's scared of you. She just can't believe that I am here to get her away from you. SO don't mind the blank look on her now. Come on, your good friend Josh would never hurt you now would he?" Josh's large body covered most of her path. His brown eyes were in a mix of madness and hunger. Liya backed off to the side, looking from Dante to Josh who both were advancing. She couldn't believe that the birdbrains had actually found her.  
  
Suddenly, two sinewy arms grabbed hold of her. Liya yelped in surprise. Louis laughed, "Well, the spitfire had certainly improved. Too bad, I was looking forward for you to have the same kind of spirit in bed. Ah.tough luck for me. Make due with what I have." Louis was about to place his fat drooling lips on her when Liya kicked him on his shin really hard. Leaving the howling Louis, Liya began to run only to knock over Zain and make him whine, "Aww.no fair! How come I didn't get to say anything?"  
  
Liya ran as fast as she could, but each time Liya looked back, the four boys kept gaining on her. Panting and running like a scared fox, she didn't notice the blonde boy running into her. A loud smack exploded when they collided. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me but I have to run! These-"  
  
"Liya. It's me, Max! What happened? C'mon it's okay to tell me." "Max? Thank goodness it's you! The Dynoshadows! They're after me!"  
  
"This girl is going to be the death of us, if she runs away like this all the time." Max thought. The goons appeared right then and saw that Liya had company with her. Liya cowered behind Max.  
  
"Yo, punk hand her over to us. She's our property." Dante drawled. "That's one rule and finder's keeper, losers weepers is another so get lost." Max gritted out. Dante's temper turned into that of an angry bull and started to advance towards the girl and the boy, but Louis and Josh both held her back. Zain just whimpered, "Oh no he's right. He found her he gets her. Oh no, our reputation will be ruined."  
  
"SHUT UP ZAIN!" All his team members yelled at the dimwit. Zain just cowered behind a tree. Dante faced Max and Liya again, "Now, hand her over or see these two wrestler-like guys here? They'll clobber you if you don't hand Skye over."  
  
Max looked at the two menacing boys, then a thought suddenly flashed before him. "Okay, then if you want her, then you have to beat me at a beyblading match. The winner gets Liya. Do take my challenge?"  
  
The Dynoshadows thought for awhile and finally they agreed. They all got out their beyblades ready to battle. Louis was to face Max first. The others surrounded Liya to make sure she didn't run off. They went to a pavement area. Dante stated all the rules while the two teens faced one another looking very determined to get Liya. Liya just watched annoyed that she had to be saved like this. After the droning voice of Dante had been finished, "LET IT RIP!" and everything began.  
  
Kai had been thinking for a long time. Maybe he shouldn't have said such rude things to her. Maybe he should've told her the truth, but he himself doesn't know what the heck was wrong with him. What answer should he have given her then? That his male ego didn't want to let her go? Besides, Liya had no right to say what he'll regret or something. Although those words had hit him hard, she had no right to say that. He remembered the anger in those large windows to the world. Damn her eyes. He'll have to go say sorry to her soon. But first he'll go outside to get some roses.  
  
Kai was about to go outside when he noticed that his red blazer was missing. "Len, (the butler's name) have you seen my jacket?" Len answered that about half an hour ago, he saw Liya shuffling around the coat stack. A horrible thought crept into Kai's mind. Without another word, Kai rushed upstairs into Liya's room. He scanned the area, finding her nightshirt on the floor with her slippers. Her other clothes were gone too. She's as clever as a fox.  
  
"Damnation!" Kai rushed downstairs, saw his beyblade, grabbed it and ran out the door. "Master Kai, where are you going?" Len called out. "To catch a runaway fox!"  
  
The battle had begun. The spinning tops were circling one another like animals getting ready to one another strike at one another. Then all of a sudden Louis' beyblade shot out and hit Max's beyblade. The hit beyblade faltered a bit but luckily regained its balance. By now Liya watched the whole battle in awe. "Who will win? If I go back with the Dynoshadows they'll make my life hell. If I go back with the Bladebreakers, Kai let me sleep."  
  
Liya's pondering was cut of when Max called out his bit-beast Draciel. (I don't know any of Draciel's attacks or anything like that) "Draciel, wild typhoon!" A tornado like thing emerged and made Louis' beyblade knocked out of the ring. Soon Louis' beyblade stopped spinning.  
  
Liya's attention had been super sharp during the battle and surprisingly, she yelled out, "And the winner of this match is Max!" Josh was struck in awe and Zain whimpered. Louis grabbed his beyblade and threw it down on the ground. Liya ran over to the joyful Max and hugged him. Max didn't mind because he was still enjoying victory. Dante on the other hand, had an evil scheme. He looked from Liya t o Max and snickered, "Enjoy your small win for now Max, but Liya will be mine one way or another," 


	9. Author's Note

Hello all my beloved fans. Sadly my own computer has broken down and I can find no time to use my dad's (cause I'm not suppose to *yikes*) But I had to tell you my chapters will occur after great lengths of time. So in the meantime, please be patient. Thanks a million. 


	10. And It All Comes Down To

Hey all my fans. After a long time I finally get a chance to write my story. Well I'm pretty anxious to start so yeah. Let's begin. It's a bit short but I hadn't much time to write at all.  
  
The next challenger, Zain came up to give his shot at beating Max. But everything came true as Liya had predicted. Zain's beyblade had stopped spinning in a mere few seconds without Draciel having to throw one punch. That's how it always was in a Beyblading tournament. So far, Max had defeated three people. His next opponent was the gang leader of the Dynoshadows, Dante.  
  
Liya was a bit worried about Max facing Dante. Dante has been known to cheat in a tournament. He would often tell someone like Louis to chuck a penny the opponent's beyblade therefore knocking the beyblade down. But the match was always considered fair because everyone presumed it to be an accident. "Max! Dante cheats! Watch out for him." Liya warned but then instantly pain shot up her left arm as Louis twisted it.  
  
"Hey! I want her all in one piece you know! So you better not hurt her." Dante signaled Louis to cool it and the match between Dante and Max begun. For deadly silent moments, all you can hear is the rhythmic hum of the two tops. Then as if lightning had jolted out of nowhere, Dante's beyblade also known as Ryex attacked Draciel. Draciel held on quite strong only a small damage was done. They continued to do the same thing when Ryex began to charge at Draciel again, Draciel went out of the way and did his wild typhoon doing some serious damage to Ryex.  
  
Liya cheered. "Maybe he won't cheat on this one." Liya thought. But though we wish for it not to be, Dante instantly signaled Louis. Louis nodded and he chucked a penny that was headed right for Max's beyblade.  
  
Kai kept running. Where the hell could Liya have gone? He so hoped that he hadn't done something to raise questions in her mind. He brushed past a boy. "Sorry." He muttered. "Kai! We've been looking for you. Where were you?" Kai faced a small boy with messy brown hair and glasses with swirls and Rei and Tyson. "Thank goodness! But have you seen Liya. She ran away. I was looking for Max too. But he's not at the Hobby shop either." Kai said all this in a breathless attempt.  
  
"Liya? Oh is that our new member? No we did not see her. We did see Max running towards the park. We were all wondering why he was in such haste." Said the small boy named Kenny. Kai's quick brain sorted all the clues out, but instead of explaining to the rest of the gang, he just barked 'C'mon' and they all ran to the park.  
  
The penny landed right on Draciel's path and just as Dante had expected, it knocked down Draciel and therefore caused it to stop and the match. The winner was Dante. Liya screamed, "But that was cheating!" Dante snickered, "What proof do you have? You're mine now Liya Skye."  
  
Liya wrenched herself away from Louis and ran to Max. The boy and the girl started backing away from the four bigger boys. Cautiously, Max whispered to Liya, "Run as fast as you can. Get Kai and the others for help. I'll hold them off." For once without arguing with a guy, Liya ran for her life to search for Kai. The one guy she wouldn't have trusted.  
  
Kai heard voices and then some arguments and he ran to the place. Then out of the corner, a girl with a very baggy red jacket smashed right into him. Kai grabbed her shoulders knowing who it was already and made her face him. Her violet eyes were big as saucers now. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. "LIYA! Where the hell have you been? Jesus, you're gonna murder us all one day." He hugged her, relieved by making sure he could scent the cinnamon aroma from her but let her as soon as he heard a muffled voice saying, " Max is in trouble."  
  
He looked at her, his amber eyes blazing like sparks. "WHAT?" he screamed. Liya winced. "He sure knows how to get mad." Liya thought. Kai was just about to say something but held his tongue and asked her to point him the directions. Rei, Kenny and Tyson followed behind them, none of them knowing what in the world had driven their cold fish of a leader to search the whole street for a girl.  
  
Max didn't know how he was able to hold off four guys. Well, make that three. The one named Zain didn't last a second with him and should be considered a guy at all due to his pathetic-ness. Josh had a mean right punch just like Mohammed Ali's. It gave Max a severe black eye. But he had managed to throw a few round kicks at all their groins. The three boys all grabbed Max, but couldn't hold on much longer because of Max's hyper mood and flailing arms and legs. Soon, Dante signaled Louis to get hold of him from the back. He did so and then Dante threw a severe punch at Max and instantly the blonde went into a dead faint.  
  
Dante made sure Max won't wake up for a long time. Then he signed the Dynoshadows to search for Liya but they were instantly stopped by a 17-year- old with a look of pure black hatred in those molten amber eyes. 


	11. Again! It all comes down to

Well thanks for the reviews. I told my dad about this story and yeah he gave me permission to write this. But only an hour a day. Perfect for writing at least one chapter. Don't worry. I will get this story done just on time. So lets begin shall we. P.S. Please don't mind some of the Un- Kaish things. I'm tryin to see how he would act in a sort of crazy-and- possessive-for-this-one-girl kinda mood.  
  
Dante made sure Max won't wake up for a long time. Then he signed the Dynoshadows to search for Liya but they were instantly stopped by a 17-year- old with a look of pure black hatred in those molten amber eyes.  
  
Kai had to say. Though this guy he faced was the same height as him, the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Beyblade History (Thanks to Liya) and the guy that every girl went after, he damn didn't look like the leader or a bully. He kinda reminded of a fish dying and begging a person at the same time saying, "Please don't eat me mister" in a wimpy kinda voice.  
  
Kai was laughing like hell inside his head the thought, but he had to remain angry as a bull outside. Kai ground out, "If you ever and I mean EVER lay a hand on Liya again. I swear I'll wreck that pretty face of yours that makes girls drool all over you." Kai shoved the flabbergasted boy and took a look at Max. The blonde that was once full of enigmatic spirit now lay there as limp as a lamprey. Specks of blood can be seen dripping from the corner of his swollen lips.  
  
Kai stared at Max for a moment then walked right back to Dante and slugged him in the stomach. Dante went down before he could whimper. Louis, Josh and Zain guffawed at the sight, almost laughing at the ridiculous thought that their leader wasn't much as bad being a loser as them. Somehow, Liya knew Kai was gonna do that.  
  
Kai continued to stare at the pathetic coward still nursing his aching muscles. Liya's eyes widened at the way stood above him. All tall and straight, not an inch of muscle hunching over. She noted the way his eyes glittered like garnets and could almost feel that power of male domineering zest. And Liya liked it. And she also hated herself for liking it.  
  
Dante picked himself up and the three boys finally stopped laughing at his humiliating sight. Red anger gushed into Dante's head. "This guy had no right to make a fool of me. And what's so great about him anyway? He ain't Superman or anything. Geez, and why the heck couldn't Liya liked me instead. It's not fair."  
  
Finally after boring moments of nothing but eye contact between the two leaders, Dante finally spoke. Tyson, Rei and Kenny eventually caught up with Kai and Liya. They had never seen Kai running as fast as an Olympic racer in their life. That girl was really doing something to that cold fish. They couldn't believe Kai could actually fist up as good as any pro boxer much less use it to take anger out on a human punch bag. Hmmm. Interesting.  
  
"I challenge you to a beyblade match." Dante panted out. "What?" Everyone except for Kai gasped out. Kai was instead amused. This guy could've been a great if his intentions weren't so bloody dirty. Max moaned. Tyson and the others rushed to help him up. Max mumbled something about too much sugar and then slumped over with Rei and Tyson holding up from either side of his arms.  
  
Dante spoke again. "You heard me. I want a rematch for the prize. Liya. Your friend over there won't let me have her after I won her fair and square."  
  
"Yeah right, you cheap bastard! You cheated!" Liya shot out but was instantly silenced by Kai's raised hand. "I accept your challenge." Everyone stared at the two teen boys. This could get ugly.  
  
Josh barked out the rules. They were at the same place where Max had faced the Dynoshadows. The two teams crowded around them. None of them knowing what to expect, (Well as we all know, Kai is one of the greatest Beybladers in history so the chances are pretty high that he would win. Plus he's the hero of this story. ^_^)  
  
"Ready set and LET IT RIP!" And off the two tops went, circling round round each other like tigers noting where to attack another. The steady hum off the toys became growls of angry animals. Kai attacked first with his phoenix-like almost threw Dante's Ryex off the ring. Instantly, Dante knew his beyblade was at stake. He couldn't so the penny trick again so instead he looked around for a small pebble. He spotted one. Then when Kai was too busy attacking Ryex, Dante kicked the pebble Kai's beyblade.  
  
It seemed like the pebble came out of nowhere. It landed right on the path of Dranzer. Kai had only a second to hope that Dranzer wouldn't trip over it, but his hope was dashed when the beyblade tripped and went off balance. It began to spin slower and slower. Kai knew he would have to make one more attack on Ryex and its all over for Dante. He pleaded with Dranzer to hang on a bit more then launched his best attack on Ryex. Soon the aim was set all they had to do was hit it. But if it moved out of the way, it was all over for Kai. He looked up, saw Liya's eyes big as saucers except now they weren't sad violets. They were brilliant shimmering turquoises full of anticipation and hope.  
  
Kai now knew he had to win. Dranzer aimed again and attacked, firing off like a shooting star. It came closer and closer then it hit home. Ryex flew out of the ring just spinning for two seconds, then choked and died. For several tense moments no one talked, then Josh broke the silence by declaring Kai the winner. Dante was dumbfounded. How could he have won? His cheating always won him out. Why had it failed this time?  
  
The Bladebreakers all cheered and Liya smiled but instantly sobered when she saw the grim look on his face. Suddenly Dante jeered out, "Go ahead, keep the whore for your own sick pleasure." Kai froze on the spot and then stalked back to Dante, fisted up his nose, which broke with a crack and stalked back with Liya grabbed on one hand and his teammates following him.  
  
After the Bladebreakers left, Dante cried like a baby. "My nose. My pretty face. You'll pay for this Kai!!! Oww." And his teammates tried to comfort their broken-prided leader.  
  
Back at the mansion, the rest of the gang began to leave promising to be there to practice for the tournament in Italy. Liya thanked Max for helping then saw him out the door. She still felt that brotherly companionship with him. Her battle with the Dynoshadows was over finally thanks to Kai.  
  
She sighed and turned around from the door. Her eyes turned violet again as fear pricked down her spine as she stared at the very angry Kai. His jaw was set and his eyes were eerie stone cold amber. "Why the hell did you leave???" 


	12. The Seed Of Trust Takes Its Root

Okay I don't have much time to write anymore so let's begin and end quickly. Don't own Beyblades but I do own the story so don't take my ideas. Etc. Etc. Yeah on with the show.  
  
She sighed and turned around from the door. Her eyes turned violet again as fear pricked down her spine as she stared at the very angry Kai. His jaw was set and his eyes were eerie stone cold amber. "Why the hell did you leave???"  
  
Liya stared at Kai then at the floor. "Answer me, damn you!" he barked out suddenly. Liya flinched. "I-I th-thought you we-were going to use me." She managed to squeak out. "I hate being used like that." She began to say with more confidence. Kai's heart began to twist painfully, but he held his ground. "Take it from a person who can't trust a single guy in her life. Take it from a girl who has been betrayed over and over until she just hates herself for being who she is. A-a 16-year-old who's known as a cheap whore to the rest of this stupid world!" Tears began to fall like rain drops.  
  
Liya cried for several moments in front of the cold fish. Then a warm gentle hand tentatively caressed her cheek soothingly comforting her aching heart. She looked, Kai stared down at her, his eyes turning into to a soft molten chocolate. Kai still had a hard face on but he slowly shook his head from side to side indicating that she was no whore to him. For one instant Liya believed him. She went into his arms and held on to him and searched for that reassuring comfort. Kai didn't stop her. They spent some time lost in each other to take notice for any of the servants watching. Or Kai's grandpa.  
  
A poison leaked into Kai's grandpa's mind. "This girl is trouble, nothing but trouble." Kai and Liya finally drew apart, looked at one another and hurriedly left for each others rooms to ready themselves for supper. Both were frightened at the feelings they had felt but excitement also crossed through their bodies at the same time.  
  
They had a quiet supper of roasted duck, steam rice and some steamed vegetables, one which the cook had prepared for Liya after she heard she was going to live with them. The cook superstitiously believed that their young master Kai would unknowingly fall in love with this strange girl and thus get married. "Oh what a silly romanticizer you can be." chided the other maids.  
  
Soon after the guest's and the masters' bellies were full, they retired to their bedroom for a long goodnight's sleep. Kai stated to Liya that they were to leave for the Italian Tournament in another day or two so she didn't have much time for training. "I don't need any training." She flatly told him, standing impulsively then went into her room. Kai sighed and went his own way.  
  
It was raining heavily that night. Thunder crashed loudly causing Liya to cringe herself beneath the pillows. The indigo sky had large occasional flashing streaks of lightening that lit up the entire bedroom. The large window frame was shadowed in some panes by a large oak tree. The wind howled and moaned like a lost avenging ghost.  
  
Suddenly, the wind rushed in bursting the windows wide open breaking glass and bringing a large thundering noise. Liya screamed then covered mouth to hush herself. The shadows of the large oak tree almost looked like a man trying to invade inside her room. The thunder crashed loudly again. "Dad." She whimpered and tried to shove herself more into the soft feather pillows away from the cold wind.  
  
But then the cold wind disappeared. Liya heard someone locking the windws and drawing in the curtains. Soon and warm body crept in beside her gathering her in his arms. Liya looked up and met the amber eyes. Kai whispered huskily, "Sleep." And Liya did for the first time comfortingly in years.  
  
But Kai began to kick himself mentally hating to become this warm soft- hearted person. Yet this girl felt good. Very good.He slept.  
  
The morning brought a fine ice blue mist covering the wide window. When Liya woke up, she could barely see the oak tree. A few dew drops fell dripping over the window pane. The sleepy drowsiness over came her remembrance of yesterday night's comfort. Slowly as the blanket of forgetfulness lifted over from her, se frantically searched for Kai in the room. He wasn't there. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. She was supposed to be up for his training at 7:00. With a small grumble, Liya ate the breakfast that was left for her on the night table. She dressed and headed outside her room, trying to forget that familiar warmth in bed from the cold fish.  
  
Liya asked Mrs. Beckham where Kai was. She indicated with a sniff that he was in the old nursery room where he practices his beyblading skills. Liya thanked her and headed for that direction. True to her word, Kai was found beyblading but not by himself but with the whole Bladebreakers gang. All were too occupied with the battle going on to notice her standing beside the door. Kai and Tyson were on a head to head on battle with their beyblades Dranzer and Dragoon. Both spun viciously trying to knock out one other with their attacks. Kai and Tyson's every cell would concentrate on their next move, then out of the blue would call on the attacks. Sometimes, Kai would have the upper hand and then maybe Tyson. Rei, Kenny and Max watched with anticipation. All eyes were glued on the mini Beyblade Stadium.  
  
"They're all so much better than me.What if I'm an amateur compared to them, then I would be of no use to anybody." Liya gasped when Dragoon almost bombarded Dranzer with his attack. Max turned around at the sound and when he saw her, he whispered to the others. Like a calm wave each one began to turn their heads around to stare at Liya except for Kai. Without looking up he stopped the game and formally stated, "So, you're finally awake. You sleep longer than Tyson." Liya flushed red while Tyson glowered.  
  
"I..uh.I was watching you beyblade, you were pretty good." Liya nervously said. Kai smirked, "You won't get any better from just watching me." Liya laughed, "Excuse me. I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to Tyson." She lied. She actually was. The others laughed. Kai never stopped that smirk. "C'mon, lets battle to see how good you can be."  
  
So the battle was on. Liya took out the powder blue beyblade with the face of a silver wolf on the top. She guessed it was the bit-beast but Liya was never able to actually bring it out. Kai and Liya faced one another in the stadium both with looks of pure determination to bring down their opponent. The Max announced the rules and then "LET IT RIP!" And off the two went. Dranzer was brought out and kept slashing at Liya. With all her good moves, she still wasn't able to throw a single scratch on Kai's beyblade. The match was coming to an end since Liya's beyblade was teetering over the edge of defeat.  
  
Just before Dranzer was about too make his last attack, Kai told Liya with a lot of haughtiness, "I'm not sure if you would ever be able to beat the other competitors in the tournament. Are you sure that's the best you can do Rocky Skye?" That did it.  
  
The violet slanted eyes narrowed to two thin slits. She concentrated on her beyblade. Dranzer approached closer and closer. Liya never wavered. Closer and closer until it was only an inch away. A look of pleading came upon Liya's eyes. Then just as Dranzer made its contact with her beyblade, Liya hissed "Now." And a big explosion of white light exploded from it knocking everyone blind and cringing away. Kai fell back on his behind.  
  
Cautiously, one by one, everyone began to get up. Slowly they peeked at the beyblade stadium. There was Kai's beyblade beaten miserably to a pulp and Liya's beyblade spinning and looking as good as it was from the beginning of the battle. The friends glanced uneasily at one another then at Kai. He gaped at Liya ahead, who was as shocked as the rest of them. Finally she squeaked out in an uneasy voice. "Umm.sorry?"  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Kai had ordered Max, since he was the one who got along with her the most, to teach Liya how to concentrate in bringing out her beyblade's true power not at the last second. As the afternoon approached, the friends took a break watching T.V. Snacks were distributed, but only to be devoured completely by Tyson. "Atleast Liya doesn't eat like Tyson." Max remarked. We all laughed.  
  
When the sugar cola was drunk, Max went all hyper and jumped all over the sofas. The boys chased them while Liya got a bucket full of ice cold water. She dragged it into the den where all the Bladebreakers except Kai was struggling to keep Max down. Then Liya stalked in front of Max and dumped the whole bucket. Max froze for a long moment then yelped like a dog then suddenly calmed down. "There." She said with a satisfied grin. The others stared at him for awhile then guffawed. "You're now officially a Bladebreaker. You learned how to control Max's hyperness." Kenny managed to say through all the giggles.  
  
For the first time in a few years, Liya felt comfortable with guys. Comfortable enough to trust all. Even that cold fish who kept out of the way of fun and from her. 


	13. At Take Off

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but you see my dad took off the internet in his computer and my own computer not fixed, I couldn't do anything about it. So yeah big apologies. I have been able to write the next few chapters of the story. SO the others will come out quick. I hope. Anyways let's begin the story. Oops, before we do, I don't own Beyblades, just this story. And Yada yada yada.  
  
"All passengers for flight A203H, please proceed to the flight entrance." the practiced pleasant voice of the desk clerk boomed out. "That's our call." Rei said sleepily. "C'mon we have to get going." All the members of the Bladebreakers yawned sleepily except Kai who'd been awake all their time at the airport.  
  
It's been four days since the day Liya had defeated Kai in the beyblade match. Liya had adjusted comfortably with the Bladebreakers and the team welcomed her warmly with open arms. In the morning they all would come to Kai's mansion for practice then hang out some place else in the afternoon. Liya was introduced to Max's dad, the owner of the Hobby Shop. He had inspected her suspiciously as he had seen her somewhere before and thus hesitated a bit in welcoming her. But all was forgotten when he got to know her.  
  
Barely was Kai seen with the others except at practice. Kai hadn't challenged Liya since that day and neither did Liya bother calling on him. In fact the two of them hadn't spoken a word to one another for four days. Everytime one of the guys would try and include them in a competition, one of them would make an excuse to leave the room. The air was always tense when both of them were in the same room and Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny wondered why. All hoped things would change at the Italian Tournament, which would begin the day after tomorrow. And the Bladebreakers were at the airport getting ready to leave for Rome, Italy.  
  
The teens showed their passports to the security, got their bags checked and headed inside the airplane. They checked their passports and found that Liya and Kai had to be separated from the rest of the group. Liya wouldn't have minded if her seat hadn't been assigned right next to Kai's. None the guys would trade seats, so Liya miserably sat as close to the window as possible away from the cold fish who did the same on the opposite.  
  
Kai was deep in thought. After that killing match, he had begun to feel strange things whenever he slept at night. Kind of like he had that night so many years of someone feeling raw anguish. He had been able to dismiss that feeling that many years ago, but now it had returned. Could it have been possibly because of Liya? But that's just plain stupid. Why would something like those keep coming back because of a girl he had kissed two times?  
  
"And loved every moment of it," A taunting voice nagged in his mind. Kai made a disgusted sound and hunched over to the side. As he did he looked up; he heard the sniggering voices of his so called friends. Then it hit him, Kenny was to get the tickets and Max and Rei went with him when he did. They must've all planned all this. Argh, those bunch of rats! Kai frowned and turned to look the other way. A BIG mistake.  
  
Liya had fallen asleep and she never could've looked more fascinating. Oh, he wouldn't say that she looked her best, but something about her made him smile. She wore a red T-shirt that hugged to her curves and the baggy pants that she once wore were replaced by tight medium blue jeans. Her long silky black hair fell all over her face. He reached out his hand and brushed a strand away. She moaned and turned away.  
  
He remembered how they all made an appointment for Liya at a girl's fashion store. The Bladebreakers asked Mariah (one of the members of Rei's old team, the White Tigers) for help picking out just the right outfit. Just thinking about it made Kai chuckle. Everyone except for Kai had to hold Liya down to get her to try and get some "feminine" clothes. She had spat out curses throughout the whole process. When they were finished getting the first T-shirt on her, she leapt onto Rei and began to box his ears. Mariah was outraged.  
  
Also he remembered when she and his grandpa had that big argument after that. They thought he couldn't hear but he had when he was passing by the library. "Oh so now you're wearing atrocious clothes to attract my grandson. I thought you were an embarrassment but now you are a scheming runt too aren't you?" his grandpa had sneered at her. Kai was just about to enter but Liya's comment stopped him.  
  
"I'm tired of you making accusations towards me SIR! But if its anyone you should talk to its your grandson, Kai. He's the one who insisted I stay here. And besides, I have nothing to gain if I "scheme" to get him with that big scandal I have. Why don't you try to convince him to let me go?"  
  
"He won't listen to me! And don't you pretend you had nothing to do with it! I have seen you seduce him with your ploys of sickness and winning battles." Kai had immediately left then. He didn't want to believe Liya's words. It actually had hurt him. Does she hate him that much? Kai snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Liya snuggling up to him. He didn't push her away, instead he brought her closer and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She yawned and he smiled. "Oh fuck." he thought.  
  
So again! I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY! Please write your reviews! Sorry for being so late! 


	14. Surprise!

Okay, by NOW you should get the point that I'm totally slacking off this story. There are a few more chapters to go and hopefully this story is done! Anyways I apologize to all my readers for taking so long and yeah. I recently had a hard time with this guy whose been stalking me and yeah. Anyways that's not the point! Excuse me if some parts of my story don't make sense.  
  
"We're finally here." yawned Tyson. The Bladebreakers got their luggage and headed outside to Rome, the capital city of Italy. The tournament wouldn't begin for another two days, so the team unpacked their belongings at the Givenchi Hotel, and left to explore. "I don't see the Leaning Tower of Pisa anywhere!" Tyson exclaimed as he surveyed the ancient buildings. "That's because the Tower's in Pisa. We're in Rome knucklehead." Corrected Kenny.  
  
Liya split from the group and began to wander around the ancient buildings. The intricate carvings enchanted her, as if each one had been made to symbolize a story. When she was little, she used to spend hours reading in her library about gladiators and how many of them had been forced to fight their own friends or die. If they turned out to be favourites of people, they lived longer or else they were sent to the gallows. Many of the women slaves were condemned to being whores to their masters for the rest of their lives. Often they got pregnant and their children became slaves also.  
  
Over the course of time, men have been nothing but sexist bastards to her. But this team of hers began to rub themselves in. Like how they forced her to be herself and how none of them made an approach as to want her for anything else but her friendship. Yes, they certainly were different from all the other men she has been with all her life. She passed by a water fountain fixing herself as she saw her reflection. Although she hated to admit it, she did like the clothes they chose for her. Even if all the guys said she looked pretty good, she badly wanted to ask Kai's opinion of her though her pride hadn't allowed her to do so.  
  
Since that game with Kai, she felt like an open wound again, just like she had three years ago. But the love and friendship she felt from the guys cheered her up. At last she felt accepted. Not someone in disguise trying to hide herself from the rest of the world. They took her in even though they knew about her. Yeah, she knew after Max told her about how it was okay to be scared and frightened to be in a new group and especially with men. The least kind of people she was suppose to accept. Max had been a constant companion to her ever since their first meeting. His dad too although he looked at her oddly sometimes.  
  
Once Tyson had hinted to Max, if he was getting a crush on her. Max didn't answer but Kai did. With a fist to Tyson's nose. Liya giggled. She laughed a lot more than she had in three years. It comforted her to know that Kai was a bit jealous. But that strange closeness and rising heat she felt every time she went near him scared her. Could it be possible that she was falling in love with him? Liya turned beet red, brushing the thought off. Even if she did, his evil grandfather would see to it that she was removed from the household. Personally she didn't want to go at all. She wanted to stay with her new family. She wanted to stay home. A tear slipped past her cheek followed by some more. She hadn't felt so happy for so long.  
  
Liya went inside the coliseum. Her thoughts were on Kai, when someone behind her whistled. She whipped around. A blonde green-blue eyed boy grinned looking her up and down. "Man if you didn't look so shocked, I would think you fell straight out of the heavens." Liya's lips parted in surprise. Who was this numbskull?  
  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself." He spoke in a French accent. "I'm Enrique and I've never met anyone so beautiful and full of life as you." While saying his praise, he grabbed her waist and began to caress her hand. "And my, such gorgeous black hair. It has blue highlights just like my aunt's cousin's niece's son's pet raven. Dear god, I want to cry right now. Do you know why ma chere? Your eyes remind me of my grandmo—SMACK." Liya gave a sound slap and a red handprint appeared on his face. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she spat out. She stormed out of he coliseum before Enrique could utter another word.  
  
The Bladebreakers knew they found Liya when they heard a string of curses through the air. Previously they met Enrique here and they guessed that he would find her after they told him about their new member. Enrique had set out to find her without listening to their warnings. Liya told them what happened and after she finished, Enrique came rubbing his sore cheek. "Oww...you hurt me! Geez I was only joking!"  
  
"You know at first I thought you were a perve but now I see that you're as dumb as you look like. What did your mom eat before she had you?  
  
He grinned, "Chocolate. My dad gave it to her so she could get—." "Enrique you never change do you?" remarked Kai.  
  
"Neither have you Kai. You know I can always hook you up with the best French dresser, but maybe you wouldn't want that seeing how you're turning red. Anyway I see you guys are entering the Italian tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't exactly know where it's being held." said Kenny.  
  
"Really? I'm surprised you don't know, Kenny. It's being held right here in this coliseum!"  
  
"But how are we going to battle without a proper field?"  
  
"Didn't you hear about how they are rescheduling it for two weeks later? Mon dieu! Don't you ever keep up with the program? There are going to transform it a bit here and there so it will be ready for us to battle in."  
  
"Alright! That means we get more time to sleep and eat even more." Tyson cheered! "Yeah and have to change our names into the Bladebombers according to Tyson's diet." Liya laughed but sighed and looked at the coliseum one last time. It wouldn't be the same if it had modernized. There will be nothing original anymore. She sighed, but people with power do what they want to always.  
  
Kai looked at her and sensed her sadness. If only she wasn't so distant from him then he would've taken her into his arms and promise her everything in the world. He frowned. Was he kidding himself? He actually wanted to take her into his arms? He had never felt that way before. Was he falling in—no! That's just bull. Liya Skye was only here for his advantage. Funny, he hadn't thought about that until now. He shook the thought off his mind angry with himself.  
  
A herd of workers came wrapping orange chicken wire around the grand building and hung up construction signs. Liya continued to look at the sight before her while the rest of her gang walked out of the grey path making way for a bunch of important looking men. "Young lady, would you kindly step out of the way for the owner of Di Contini co.?" "It's quite alright. Its not everyday we meet old friends now do we Liya?"  
  
A cold shiver ran up Liya's spine. She knew that voice. As she turned to face him, she looked up in horror to meet a pair of dark Italian blue eyes. Eyes that looked into her knowingly and knew that she was having a neck breaking fast recap of that night three years ago. The hatred and the fear rose up as bile in her throat.  
  
"Giovanni di Continni." She whispered aghast. Her nightmare was reliving itself.  
  
DO tell me what you think of this chapter. Hope its good. Sorry for being so late. I don't own Beyblades and all the other stuff! Until next time! 


	15. Forgiveness and Regrets

Hi again! I'm hoping to get over with this story as fast as possible! I'm currently spinning a story on Inu Yasha next but I don't want to leave this story hanging with a cliff ending. DO review me and tell me how the story was and all. I don't own Beyblades. Only this story.  
  
"Giovanni di Continni." She whispered aghast. "Yes, its nice of you to remember me isn't it? Where have you been cowering these past few years Liya? The last time I heard about you was that you were living with an old crone whose a business ally of mine, because his stupid grandson had fallen in love with your body. I can't believe your taste could get so bad!" he remarked icily. He looked her up and down his blue eyes glittering with greed. "You've become more desirable since the last time I saw you. We should catch up again sometime. Maybe dinner at 6 o'clock tomorrow? Fine. Excuse me."  
  
Giovanni left with his associates who glanced at her in disgust. Obviously, they had heard of her. There were no tears, no sign of shock no more. Black hatred and remorse glinted in dull violet eyes. If Liya were to have a gun, she would have socked three bullets through him. One in his balls, one in his mouth and one in his disgraceful heart. Liya had expected him to turn up sometime in her life, but did it have to be when she was having the happiest moments in her life?  
  
He hadn't changed one bit. He always wanted to sound like the right one and the person he would argue it, the wrong one. The bastard passed off that night like it was a one-night stand. All the curses in the world wouldn't describe how much of a monster he was. He showed no sign of regret of what he had done. He had stolen her sister, her mother and herself from her. No he hadn't changed one bit. The first tear slipped her cheek.  
  
A hand gripped her shoulder. "You, uh, you okay?" Max hesitantly asked. Her lips started to quake but she sucked in her breath and turned to face him. "I'm alright. It was a long time ago." She grimaced, but the others who were watching weren't so sure of it.  
  
"If the bastard dies, he isn't fit to be in a graveyard neither deserves a decent burial." Kai thought angrily as they headed back to the hotel. It hurt him to see her pretend and it hurt him even more to hear the scum to talk to her like he had nothing to do with it. Anguish and bitter hatred flew into his void again and at once Kai knew that he felt Liya's emotions. Revelation dawned upon him. It was she that night 3 years ago and he did feel her every time she remembered. Kai knew that Liya and him were bound. He laughed at the ridiculous thought as he lay in bed that night.  
  
"Yeah right! Even if he did love Liya, she still hated him like hell. She still believed she was part of his collection." Kai had changed these few days and he didn't like it one bit. When had love ever done anything for him? Had it stopped those arguments with his grandfather? Had it eased the hunger for parents to care for him? Had it banished the pain when those people hit him when they saw those alley markings on him? In short, love was nothing but superstitious nonsense, created by people who had no strength to withstand the world.  
  
With a curse he turned over and switched off the lamp. Too bad he couldn't switch off the image of Liya's sad eyes in his mind.  
  
The next morning was dead quiet. Tyson came downstairs to the recreation room and was surprised to find that no one had even bothered to wake him up. He found Rei, Kenny, Max and Kai beyblading one another. But they didn't curse or screw each other's minds. They beybladed and left to improve their skills with no words. Tyson sighed, "Its because of Liya isn't it? That man was the one who..."  
  
The rest of the gang didn't look at him. "Yeah. And the sick pimp didn't seem to be bothered about it." Rei gritted out.  
  
"Do you...er..do you think its possible that maybe Liya...er...um...Liya was... lying?" Kenny asked hesitantly. Instantly Kai made a jump towards Kenny, only to be held back by Max and Tyson. "You take that back you..."  
  
"Honestly Kai! How long have we known her? Does she ever talk about herself? No! She just beyblades and laughs with us! What can you get out of that." Kenny yelled back.  
  
Kai didn't want to listen anymore. But voices in his mind kept nagging making him wonder if Kenny was right. He didn't want to believe it. And she had all the proof of herself and his grandfather did say something like that happened...but did Liya really get raped or did she do it all in her own accord. Her eyes, there was sadness. Kai shrugged himself off and brushed his clothes. He had to think a little more about this.  
  
Liya was just about to enter the recreation room when she heard them talking about her. It hurt her when she heard Kenny's suspicions and the rest of them didn't even say anything about it. Neither did Kai, who knew the truth. Liya glared at the door then wet upstairs to her room. "I'm gonna leave this time and no one will stop me that's for sure. Ha, Liya O'Mallory, you let yourself be duped again! How could you?" she spat out at the room while getting into her old clothes. As soon as she got dressed, she grabbed her Beyblade and ran out of the hotel.  
  
Liya stopped running when she reached a beautiful water fountain with statues of a boy and a girl. She ran away from the bustling streets of Rome and came to the peaceful haven. She looked down at her own reflection. A pair of slanting violet eyes looked back at her. Mocking her anguish. "They didn't believe you..." Tears dripped into the water fountain.  
  
"Hey you! You're not allowed here! This is private property!" Liya turned around to apologize but her words died in her throat A pair of emerald eyes rounded with recognition of the girl before her. Her flaxen hair curled and put in a tight severe bun. Her pink lips were parted in amazement.  
  
"Li-Li-Liya?" she whispered aghast. "Seline?" "Liya?" "Seline!" the two sisters kept saying each other's names while embracing one another and holding on tight. A strong feeling of joy ran through Liya's spine as she hung onto her sister, afraid that this was all a dream. Seline felt the same way, but when she remembered how she had acted towards her sister she backed off. "Liya...that day...it wasn't you was it? I'm so sorry. I called you a-a-whore!" she began to cry.  
  
Liya hugged her even more tightly. "Its all right. You didn't know at all and I never argued back so you had good reason to believe wrong."  
  
"But Liya? We kicked you out! How could you not be mad?" she sobbed out looking at her sister wide-eyed. Liya smiled wanly. "Because I would do that if I found out that someone touched the man I loved." Images of Kai appeared in her mind. If he were to flirt with another girl, then yes, she would've been jealous.  
  
"Love? Ha! Mom loved him all right but that cheap bastard threw it back at her face when he continued to sleep with other little girls. He's sick Liya. Mom begged him to stop and forgave him every time until, he didn't care if she did or not. Mom was lovesick with the creep. But then one night, he rejected her right in front of everyone for a twelve-year-old maid! The maid ran away but mom, unable to bear it anymore hung herself a year ago!"  
  
"She-she suicided?" Unable to imagine what the bastard Giovanni had driven her mother to do. "Yes and she left a note, but Giovanni burned it. Then he wasted no time and married another widow with a son the same age as us. They sold our mansion in Japan and we moved here. The poor widow, Mrs. Maria Alavachi died too after she was taught what a bastard he was. But that son knew of Giovanni all this time. Now, Giovanni had betrothed me to my own stepbrother! Liya! For god sakes please get me out of here! It's like living in a nightmare. Giovanni thought I was too mature for my age to be molested but that brat tried to rape me several times. If it weren't for grandmother, I don't know how I would've survived! But even grandma is getting too old and soon she will be dead then who will protect me! Liya help me!"  
  
"Does...grandmother still think I did it?" Liya asked carefully. "Yes. Bitterly but she never shows it unless she thinks that no one is looking at her." Liya thought for a moment. She had no place to go herself unless she pretended that she had heard nothing. But what if she returned and they didn't want her anymore? Liya sighed knowing that this time, her pride had to pass. She grabbed Seline's hand. "You're coming with me!" The two girls began to run towards downtown Rome.  
  
"Did you find her yet?" Kenny asked quietly. "No." Kai replied coldly knowing that Liya had heard it all.  
  
"Now she's never gonna come back thanks to you!" Tyson growled. "Hey! It isn't my fault! She—!" "Knock it off guys. Doesn't help if we argue." Rei remarked.  
  
The Bladebreakers just about to head outside the hotel to look for Liya when they saw her huffing and puffing inside with her hand entwined in a blonde girl's hands. "LIYA!" Max breathed out. "We've been searching everywhere for you! Where have—!"  
  
"Max later. Not now please!" she moved towards Kai. "Kai! Please let her live with us! Its important!" Kai looked from Liya to Seline incredulously. Wasn't the blonde Liya's...?  
  
The team sat themselves around in the living room waiting for an explanation from both of them. Liya explained everything then Seline took on from the time Liya had left. After they were done, the two girls waited anxiously for their reactions. Max at last broke the moment of silence. "So...Liya was telling the truth all this time." He wasn't saying this to them but to Kenny.  
  
Kenny looked down at his feet. All eyes were on him. "I'm sorry Liya, but I wasn't sure." "  
  
Liya sighed. "It's okay. Giovanni had everyone fooled. Now we need to find a way to protect Seline! Please Kai! Let her stay with us. Or maybe even beyblade with us?" Liya begged.  
  
Kai shook his head. "We can't sign her up as a member but she can be a substitute. But yeah, she may stay."  
  
Liya smiled her eyes turning into that brilliant shade of turquoise. That entire afternoon, the girls spent talking to one another. "I can't believe you still have my beyblade. Did you change it in anyway?"  
  
"Nope. It was strong by itself. It helped me a lot. It was my survival through these three years." She said remember painfully how Kai had said he wanted her only because she was useful because of it. They went downstairs to meet up with the guys. Apparently, Max's mother came to visit them. She was a type of scientist who tests things like beyblades. Seline greeted her first because Liya went inside the kitchen to get something to eat. When she came outside, she frowned at the blonde pretty faced woman who was looking at her like she had two heads.  
  
Max's mother whispered aghast and shocked at whom she thought was dead for many years. "Mar-Marlene?"  
  
You'll find out what happens next on the next chapter. I'm gonna slack off again for awhile because I'll have school again. But hope you liked this chapter. I apologize immensely for all Kai lovers for making Kai very OOC. *Ducks the frying pans and a flying oinking pig* 


	16. Secrets

Hiyas ppl! Yeah I know its after a very very long time that I'm writing again! I hope to finish in a couple more chapters. Anyways lets begin this quick! I don't own Beyblades like Bandai does...Hope you enjoy this and a thousand apologies for any OOC's.  
  
Max's mother whispered aghast and shocked at whom she thought was dead for many years. "Mar-Marlene?"  
  
Everyone including Liya looked at Max's mother peculiarly. Max's mother continues to look at the girl before then finally blinked. "I'm sorry...its just that you look like my sister so much..."  
  
Liya frowned. "I know there might be people who may kind of look me but enough to startle into making them go white?" she thought. "Hey! Mom I never knew I had an Aunt Marlene." (not sure if Max has ANY aunt) Max asked his mother as she continued looking at the girl who had an uncanny resemblance to her almost forgotten sister. "Its been so many years..." she whispered.  
  
"Mom tell us what happened. Who is Marlene?" Everyone else waited anxiously for the answer. Max's mother finally turned to look at her son's big eyes of questioning. She began with a pause. "Marlene was my little sister. My only little sister." Her eyes lost focus as if she was remembering memories from the past. "She was the most understanding person in the world and the most loyal person I had ever known. She wasn't as smart as other people but she loved to write books and make beautiful things. Yes, Marlene was a unique and clever person when it came into the business tactics too. Life was good to her. She was the angel of our family, but one day I caused the angel of everybody's to fall."  
  
The tone of her voice changed into a huskier note. "I fell in love with your father." (I am not sure how Max's mom and dad met but I'll make it up to fit with my story) She sounded dead. Max widened his eyes. Everyone else slapped on a perplexed gaze. "A man saw me and your father together and told my parents. When my sister found out, she claimed it was her and that the man was terribly mistaken. She was able to convince both my father and the man with one blind eye that she loved the neighbourhood Greaser. My stingy father was shocked to his very toes to see his angelic daughter dropping so low. So he ... he kicked her out of the house and disowned her."  
  
Max's mother burst into tears which surprised Max a lot because he was used to seeing his mother as a cool and intellectual person. He went to sit beside her and comforted her. Liya felt sorry for the lady. It wasn't nice to lose a part of your family. A long silence filled the room then, "What was her whole name?" an elderly voice asked. The crowd of people in the room turned around to see whose voice interrupted the story.  
  
An old woman with silvery grey hair and glittering hard blue eyes stood their in a hunched composure labeling her approaching end to life. The many wrinkles on her face reflected all the phases of a woman's life she had been through. Liya and Seline's eyes widened. Seline cried out, "Grandmother!" and she rushed to hug her. The wise looking lady patted her on the shoulder, "Good to see you in good hands." She whispered.  
  
She turned her pointy angular features to Liya, giving a narrow look of contempt and then turned to Max's mother. "What was her whole name dear?" Max's mother replied stuttering a bit and curious as to know why the lady wanted to know. Grandmother nodded, "Yes, I knew her well. She told me the very same story. She helped us get out of a lo  
  
Everyone was shocked. Seline sucked in her breath with a small "No!" Liya gasped and was thrown into confusion, but as the moments passed, she began to understand why her grandmother never liked her and why she looked completely different from her mother and Seline. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Yes, Seline try hard to understand. Your father and your mother were arranged married. Your father cared for your mother but never loved her as much as Marlene. But he couldn't help but break his marriage vows and so he began his illicit affair. I remember seeing Nathan with Marlene in passion one night."

She paused remembering that schocking night. "He never knew I knew because I kept quiet. You and Seline and her 'real' twin sister were all born around the same night. Delilah was in fits when she finished birthing Seline and her twin. But since Seline's twin had a breathing problem, it died. Your father was afraid that Delilah might go insane if she found out that one of her daughters died. So he took you, Liya from your own mother and replaced you in Delilah's arms. I've never seen such anguish in anyone's eyes. She loved you deeply Liya and to be ripped apart from moments after birth was the cruelest things my son had ever done. I've never forgiven him and you for not feeling any emptiness for your true mother though you knew nothing. Also I hated you for stealing the love for Seline your father had. But now..." her voice cracked.  
  
"I ask you in your father's and your mother's place to forgive me for not understanding your heart's true desire, for believing you a dirty lying scheating girl and for believing that you had stolen son away from my daughter's heart and symbol." Tears slipped out of her wrinkled cheeks. Liya shook her head. All this time she thought that Delilah had been her mother. She couldn't believe it. Seline was her half sister and Grandmother was not her grandmother. Liya cried forgiving her grandmother and when she realized it, she turned to look at Max's weeping mother. "That would mean...you are my aunt...and you... Max...are my first cousin." Max looked at her with the same startled expression on Liya's face.  
  
Kai studied the entire family's faces. So they were all related to each other. Liya HAD been telling the truth all along. And no one trusted her...not even him. Kai mentally kicked himself for being such a jackass. He wished to go beside Liya and embrace until they both died with bliss. He swore under his breath. Rei glanced at their leader. "Poor guy..."  
  
Max's mother cried out and got up to hug Liya. "It almost feels like Marlene is back, inside you Liya, her daughter!" But Liya still couldn't bring herself to the fact that she was a bastard and something that would've hurt Delilah, the woman she considered her mother all these years. But nonetheless she hugged her aunt with the same force and smiled wanly. After a minute's worth of embracing, both Liya and her aunt faced the elderly lady with dried tears on her cheeks. "What happened...to Marlene?"  
  
Grandmother's eyes flashed a look of sadness. "She died in an auto car wreck after helping us in one more financial problem. She left with a sad look on her face. I think she might have seen you Liya..." So, that time when Liya had seen the lady had also been the last time. Liya sighed. It was time to get on with life. Liya smiled, "Thank you for telling us, grand- Mrs.Hallaway." "Please, call me grandmother. I miss having been called that by you. You are still a part of our family no matter who your mother is. I'm sure Nathaniel, Marlene and Delilah would have wanted it that way...Come my child." Grandmother opened her arms and caught Liya bursting out in tears. Everyone sniffed and applauded.  
  
Once again Liya felt like she had her family back. Only this time, it felt bigger and grander. Love surrounded from all sides. Even from Kai. She peeked at him and he stood there frozen and aloof as he always was. His face showed no emotion but his amber eyes hinted desire for a loving family. The entire session took up a whole night. Seline and Grandmother decided to stay there for the night since it wasn't safe at their house with the mystery stepbrother of theirs and all. They all retired to their beds not noticing that the entire scene had been watched by one of Giovanni's henchmen...  
  
Liya woke up late at night. She couldn't sleep at all after all the excitement that day. She went out of her room down to kitchen to eat something since room service wasn't available. On he way, she passed by the recreation room. A stream of light leaked out under the door. It was odd for the rec. room to be open this late at night. Liya walked inside. There was Kai practicing his heart out. His beyblade flew everywhere in the beyblade stadium. It sliced and spun and hammered the walls until Kai caught it. Kai started panting. His beyblade began to glow and it began talking to him.  
  
"Its that girl Liya, that's bugging you isn't it?" Kai sighed, "If you knew, then why did you ask?"  
  
"Because someone had to bring her up to get her out of your system." It argued back. "Heh, what do you know about people?" After a long pause, it replied again, "I know that their hearts break very easily." Kai let out a frustrated breath and turned only to see Liya standing in a pair of lavender pajamas. "Liya..." he whispered. "I-I-I am so sorry. I just wondered why the room was open so late at night. I guess I might be going now." She began to turn away when Kai commanded her to stay.  
  
"Liya...we might as well get this over with." He began. "Say it to her stupid! Before she runs away again!" he thought. "Liya I – I – I think..." Liya looked into his amber eyes. Could there really be love for her in those cold unforgiving jewels? "I think that we should never see each other again after the tournament." He ended harshly. Harsh enough for Liya to think that cold water had been dropped on her head. It unnerved her to believe that Kai could've actually loved her. She stood up straight and looked Kai right in the eye with violet eyes. " I was thinking the same thing. And you know what Kai...for once I was hoping to stay as a part of your collection." She turned and stormed away forcing the tears away from her face. What a ninny she was becoming.  
  
Kai stood there in disbelief of what he had just said. He swore ferociously and threw his beyblade on the ground in anger. Did he really love her....?  
  
Hope this story makes sense to you guys...I was so tired of getting it right myself. Man...its getting close to the end!!! Only about 2 more chapters to go and then we are all done! Sorry for writing too much! Anyways I might slack off again. I'm not sure but anyway! Hope to find lots of reviews and thanks for all your support. Till next time!


	17. Psychic Red Eyed Psychos

Hiya ppl! I'm kinda sick and I was bored staying home all alone, so I decided to write the next chapter. Anyway, thanx for the reviews! And I think this is gonna be the third last chapter of this entire story! Then next I'm planning on writing a story for FFX...I'm not sure or maybe another story on Beyblades. We'll see, I'm just doing all this to enhance my writing skills...Okay back to business. I don't own Beyblades, Ban Dai does. And me luv u guys 4 helping me along the way! Thanku!!! So does Kai really love her? Let's find out...  
  
The day of the Italian Tournament finally arrived. Giovanni as expected came into their hotel trying to get Seline the night after. However, Grandmother was her actual guardian since she was related blood- wise and Giovanni was no longer related to her because of Delilah's death and so he was forced to leave with a string of curses fired at Liya. Kai had him slugged for that. It wasn't enough to make Liya forgive Kai though Rei and Tyson tried to talk her into it. They weren't sure they were ever going to try to convince her to do anything. Both told Max this as they got out of her room, each of them with a black eye. At least they tried.  
  
Liya spent more time learning about Marlene with Max's mother. Her biological mother apparently loved to dress like a guy and was a dangerous person when angry. From the way Max's mother described her, it seemed her mother was a heroine out of a book. Well she was an unreal person, at least to Liya since she had never actually KNOWN her. The entire Bladebreakers team practiced the whole day before the tournament. And so on the day of the Italian Tournament, when the team all filed up to be let inside, they met the Stepson.  
  
Liya was hanging out with the crowd, not really talking to anyone but bored the whole time. Okay so that was a total lie. She hadn't been bored. Even though she was mad at Kai, she couldn't resist how he sent her heart leaping every time she glanced at him. She couldn't stop herself from making mental notes about how cute he looked when the wind blew against his hair... how his eyes lit up every time one of the members on his team would dog something spectacular with their beyblade... how his muscles tensed up before a challenge...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice. "And how his lips curve in a ghost of a smile when he sees you victorious in a match?" Liya almost jumped out of her skin! She spun around, the question of how he knew what she was thinking died in her lips. A pair of freakish blood red eyes met her turquoise-changed-violet eyes. A furry black eyebrow quirked up in an amused stare with a sinister smile and it made Liya wonder if this guy was really human. "I assure you I am human except with some exceptional features." He replied in a British accent. He read her mind again! At that moment Liya knew who he was! Giovanni's...  
  
"Stepson? Why yes! You're are smarter than I thought Liya...Allow me to introduce myself since you do not know my name. Rodney Avalachi di Continni. Hmmm...you're wondering why I have a British name if my last name is Italian. My mother was an Englishwoman who married an Italian man, my father. He died when I was young. I have no regrets, I understood that he was a horrible man to my mother. Of course, so was your father to your mother, or should I say...stepmother?"  
  
Many questions popped into Liya's head but none came out. Finally she managed a "How can you read my mind?" He frowned slightly making Liya feel even dumber. "No you're not dumb...You just have never met a real life psychic now have you?" Then he took her hand, which made no protest to move away due to her shock and kissed it lightly and causing Liya to be horrified even more. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my cousin's hand?" Max tried to shove Rodney, but Rodney stopped him in time and walked away cool as a cucumber, still smiling with his gelled blue- black hair shining under the lights. "We'll face each other in the tournament with my team...your ex-team the Dynoshadows." With that, he left leaving everyone stunned.  
  
Tyson was the first to speak, "The Dynoshadows? Ha! Does the maniac really think he can go far in the tournament with those bunch of losers?" The rest agreed but something about that Rodney made Liya think that facing the Dynoshadows wouldn't be easy this time...  
  
So far the Bladebreakers hadn't faced anyone part of the Dynoshadows. They were in another group and they were told that if they won up till the finals, they would face each other. Rumors had it that each member of the Dynoshadows beat their opponents in 10 seconds flat. Basically, they had it in the bag. The Bladebreakers had some rough times but eventually, they managed it through. Liya was almost crushed by Emily, a member of the All Stars team and by another guy from the White Tigers but she managed victorious and they were all fast friends. The day before the Final Round was approaching. As suspected, the Bladebreakers and the Dynoshadows would face one another and whichever team had the most people victorious in their team was the winner. The schedule was up for whom was going to face whom. IT read:  
  
Dante (Dynoshadows) vs. Rei (Bladebreakers) 10:00am Zain (Dynoshadows) vs. Max (Bladebreakers) 10:30am Louis (Dynoshadows) vs. Kai (Bladebreakers) 11:30am Josh (Dynoshadows) vs. Tyson (Bladebreakers) 1:00pm Rodney (Dynoshadows) vs. Liya (Bladebreakers)  
  
"Figures." Rei muttered. "That creep probably had it all fixed so he can battle Liya for personal reasons." Liya just stared at Rodney's name. The Dynoshadows never won anything honestly, what would make them pass this entire contest without being caught. They used to be disqualified somewhere around the 3rd or 2nd round. Liya had never battled in the finals because of that but her reputation with a clean winning streak had brought her on magazine covers. This time might be different for the Dynoshadows.  
  
"Ah...I see we will be facing one another. Oh my! You actually suspect something fishy about the Dynoshadows! How could you Liya! What a preposterous idea! You think I had it fixed that we would win! Oh come now, you know what kind of a person I am!" (Rodney reminds me a lot about Pegasus) Liya quietly turned around, not-at-all surprised at Rodney's actions since he had been doing that for the past couple of times they met.  
  
"Yea h I know what kind you are. A snake!" Liya thought since she knew he was going to read her mind anyway. He smiled his sinister smile. "Lets make this a bit more challenging shall we? How about if my team wins...you let me marry my wonderful Seline? Tell me do you accept?"  
  
"Yeah right you dirty liar! You can't marry her! You don't even look old enough to marry her!" It was the first time Liya had seen him wipe that smile off his face. He went closer to her face until she could see his full height. All 5'11' inches. "I am eighteen years old. Old enough to marry her and legally an adult. And I always get my way. Understand that. Fine if we lose we return your Grandmother and Seline back to you?"  
  
Liya's heart stopped. Her slanted eyes widened in knowing fear. "What do you mean return them?" The sinister smile gripped his face again. "Oh this fun! I had some ...friends shall we say and my stepfather kidnap them. Now it wouldn't matter if your Grandmother was killed since she isn't your flesh and blood but ...what about your half sister Seline...you have already ruined her life. I'm sure you wouldn't want her life to be wrecked again just because you were too cowardly to fight a snake like me." He laughed at her stunned face. "A snake can be killed. Not easily or unharmed, but you can...do you accept now?" he whispered feather soft in her ears.  
  
Liya didn't know what t say. Rei, Max, Tyson told her not to and that they can call the police and have this all sorted out without any of this mumbo jumbo. Kai didn't reply. He wanted to help but this was Liya's half sister and he had no right to play with her life. He wished he could have slugged Rodney. But Rodney was watching him and he knew Kai's desire and laughed a prissy English laugh that made Kai gag. "I'll await your answer Liya. Tomorrow at the beginning of our match." With that he left with his sinister smile and Liya being ripped apart in two.  
  
That night Liya went walking outside the hotel. She had on a pair of baggy army pants and a green tank top. She had to think and man she needed to calm down too. Her mind was racing. If she lost that match, Grandmother would die and so would Seline. Why couldn't she be that cold and uncaring person again, who never gave a fuck about anyone. Damn Giovanni for making her life hell! Damn her dad for cheating on Delilah! Damn her mother for giving her away! Damn Kai for ever adding her to his collection! Liya began to run even faster with her hands fisted in her pockets. Kenny called the police but once they heard Giovanni's name they all chickened out and said that nothing could be done. Rodney must have known this would be coming. Everything seemed hopeless.  
  
It started to rain and hard.  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks. It was amazing how much she cried now and never in those past three years. She ran across to a bridge. Her violet eyes looked at the blurry stream. The rain splashed and pitter-pattered on the grey concrete streets. The leaves bent over to accommodate to the force of the water and the bugs left the warmth of the street lamps for their homes. Home. At least they belonged somewhere. Where did she belong. Grandmother and Seline have always been close. So have Seline and I but she and I had different dreams and goals. Max was her cousin but even then she didn't deserve to be in his happy-go-life. Where did she belong? It was amazing how everyone she knew belonged somewhere. Except for Kai. Kai was different...he was friends with his team, he lived in that house with his grandfather but it wasn't really his home.  
  
Kai...at that moment Liya realized she really loved him. And that she never wanted to go and that he had been the only one the whole time who had actually given her another chance in life. A chance to redeem herself. Even though he doubted her sometimes at least he had listened. He had been the nly one to make her feel like she was a something. She closed her eyes. "God how she needed him..." She rested her head against the railing of the bridge.  
  
Warmth embarked Liya's shivering body. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kai, standing as solid as a rock against the howling winds. His red blazer covered her body like a blanket and it made her cry even more and croak out, "Kai..." He bent down and lifted her into his arms, the entire time with a straight face only whispering, "Hush, baby." Liya continued to cry begging him not to leave her and all the while clutching him like a lifeline. Kai knew he HAD fallen in love with the girl. She was the bravest person he had ever known. Not for being able to withstand Giovanni, heck she could have whipped that ass just as easily she could've handled her ex- team members. But for being able to take all that life had thrown at her. Most people would have gone insane but she had fought it and she made it far. She had been conned and cheated her whole life but that only made her wiser and more praiseworthy. Kai sighed as he glanced at the feverish Liya. Life was full of surprises.  
  
He took her into his room. (He didn't want to share with anyone) He laid her down on the bed. She shivered moaning that it was too cold when in fact she was burning like an oven. Kai quickly stripped off her clothes trying hard to avoid LOOKING at her. He tried all he could to bring her fever down. When her temperature dropped too low, he stripped down himself and got into bed with her himself. Man what a big mistake it was. She felt too good and Kai going crazy. Somehow, he was able to bring her back to normal and both slept peacefully after a long time.  
  
Liya woke up again at 4:00 am in the morning and was surprised to see Kai sleeping next to her. He looked deadbeat. Only when Liya turned around did she notice which state they were in. She tried to move away but Kai's left arm only brought her closer. "You're not going anywhere." He growled. Suddenly, the old fear of being touched intimately shot through her and Kai saw that in Liya's eyes. Instantly he kissed her softly at first and then more aggressively as if to posses her. "I'm not like HIM." He breathed out. She forgot everything. She forgot about Seline and her Grandmother's life, Rodney, Giovanni, their match, the bet, everything. For once in her life, she had felt one thing and that was her love for Kai. Her beyblade glowed pink in the last minutes of night before the sun came up.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed everything! The next chapter is on the final match of the Italian Tournament. Plz write back! I really luv getting ur reviews and I thank u once again for showing me support. Till next time! Astalavista! 


	18. The Battle is ON!

_Hey ppl! Okay let's make this as quickly as possible! Forgive me for not writing for like aeons! I went back to my home country after 7 years! Yea they don't exactly have computers there much and even if they do they have power failures every minute or so. Anyways let's begin!

* * *

_

When Kai reached out on the bed to find Liya, his hand met with the cold sheets. He shook himself awake wondering where she was. Frowning Kai wondered if she regretted last night. Grabbing some clothes, he slipped them on and headed out the bedroom after a cold shower. It was the Italian Tournament day. Kai looked in the practice room and found his teammates and Liya laughing and warming up for the upcoming battle. When Liya found his eyes, she smiled a warm smile indicating that she had no regrets whatsoever. Kai felt the great lump in his throat begin to ease off.

"You can't be all jokes at the Tournament. Remember who we are fighting for now." Kai stated. "Yeah, we know. We were just thinking how Rodney was going to win with those can heads." snorted Tyson.

"Whatever it is, it won't be easy. Rodney maybe a conceited English boot but he's not that dumb. Watch out for anything unusual going on. I have a hunch Rodney had used that psychic power of his for the battles." Liya was worried but this time she at least can easily trust her friends and Kai now. Her past fears are over. It was time for her to not only bury it but cremate it.

"Welcome all Beyblade fans! This is the final match of our Italian Tournament. The two teams who made it this far are the Bladebreakers and the Dynoshadows." Several cheers were awarded to the Bladebreakers while the Dynoshadows received some boos and some kind applauds. "Our first contestants are Dante from the Dynoshadows and Rei form the Bladebreakers. So let's get ready to rip those fighting machines!"

Liya watched from the crowd with a pair of binoculars. Not Rei and Dante as you expected but Rodney. SO far all Rodney did was sit there and grin like an old fool. What did he have in store from them? Liya pondered. She need not wait anymore. As soon as the referee said LET IT RIP. Dante's beyblade already began attacking Rei's. It was as if Dante already knew exactly what to do before Rei could do anything. As if he read his mind. Dante's beyblade kept attacking and attacking Rei's beyblade leaving no time for Rei to think and make a move. All the moves he used to beat other beybladers were blocked. At last, Rei forfeited not out of shame but because he couldn't bear to see his beloved beyblade reduced to a pulp.

It was the saddest thing Liya saw. Rei's understanding eyes became two round sad circles of a little boy. "I tried…" he croaked. "Rei knew how much I needed to win this tournament. It is my last chance in my life to redeem myself. But this time I have faith in myself and Kai…" she thought. Liya smiled. "It's not over yet." Liya went to the judges and whispered something in their ears. Kai wondered what she was up to. The judges nodded and went straight to Rodney and asked him some questions. He replied coolly making Liya feel even more uncomfortable. Rodney, the judges and Liya all walked over to Dante and checked his ears.

"Psst…MAX! How come they are checking his ears? Is there a rule about having clean ears during a battle?" Tyson whispered to Max but Kenny answered. "No, you dim bulb! They are checking for any kind of voice transmitter. Oh God, I don't think they found any... Liya is getting a warning of some kind. Shit! They're not getting disqualified."

Liya returned to the stands with a heavy heart. A trickle of sweat slipped down on her cheek. Anxiety filled her heart but she couldn't think of what else to do. There were no hidden microphones anywhere on Dante. It was their last chance to win the tournament. Now their one last hope was gone.

Kai grabbed Liya and held her in a comforting embrace. "Don't worry. We'll make it somehow." Liya wished it was that way. All of a sudden, she heard Rodney talking to her through her mind. But that was impossible! Rodney was sitting across the stadium from them. Unless…

Liya turned to see Rodney leering at her with knowing eyes. Liya looked at Kai and knew that Rodney had "talked" to him to. They both stood there. They couldn't tell the officials and the administrators now; Rodney won't talk to their minds if they were asked to prove it. But, Liya had an idea. She went over to Max and told him to taunt Zain in battle. They both knew how much of a wuss Zain could be when he was insulted.

The battle began and Max began to taunt Zain viciously. As they had predicted, Zain lost concentration of what Rodney was saying to him and lost. That was one victory. Zain was clobbered by the others for his stupidity. Rodney sneered…Liya was much tougher than he thought. The next battle was between Louis and Kai. Liya couldn't imagine Kai taunting anyone like Max did and she couldn't imagine a mountain like Louis crying petulantly like Zain. Liya decided to leave this up to God. She prayed until the battle began.

Louis' beyblade attacked viciously just like Dante had, but unlike him, missed. Throughout the whole battle, Kai was cold and calculative and even Liya couldn't sense what move Kai was going to make. Because Kai made every move at the last minute, Rodney had a hard time reading his mind. Thus, Louis also lost the battle. That was another victory. Liya hugged Kai in relief.

Their next battle wasn't so good. Josh blocked every one of Tyson's attacks causing his beyblade to lose his speed. Finally, when Josh knew it was time for it to fall, he made a brutal attack causing some pieces of Tyson's beyblade to fly off. Poor Tyson didn't really understand what was happening and sobbed for the broken beyblade and his loss. They were even now.

Now, it was Liya's turn. She took a deep breath and went to the stadium to face Rodney. She looked into those cold calculative red eyes and remembered how he had her sister and her grandmother. Their lives would be ruined if she didn't do something. Liya had her punishment from Giovanni, it was time she repaid him.

(A.N. This reminds me of Pegasus and Yugi dueling) "LET IT RIP" Their voices echoed in the stadium of tense spectators. His beyblade circled dangerously around hers. Within mere moments, they two toys began to clash with one another. Liya called move after move and Rodney countered. Both were even beybladers and equally worthy of one another, powers or not. Suddenly, Rodney's beyblade tipped Liya's slowing down enough for her not be able to make an attack. Liya panicked and retreated to the slopes in hope of gaining some balance back. Rodney took this chance and attacked leaving a considerable amount of damage.

He grinned sadistically and hissed, "Seline will be mine! You're a failure in life. No wonder you were so easy, Giovanni said." Something snapped inside Liya. Anger with what Giovanni had done to make her waste away like that in life. Well now she had everyone and she knew they loved her and they were all with her and nothing was ever going to change that. And she would make sure of it.

Rodney was confused as to what was happening at the moment. She should have been bristling in contempt with herself but instead she rose and took flight in her anger for Giovanni. Her beyblade began to a dangerous shade of green then changed to red and attacked with full force. Even before it attacked Rodney knew that he was going to lose. He had been playing with hearts and emotions. A dangerous thing. He waited helplessly as the smoke cleared and he saw his beyblade in pieces still sizzling from the impact. Her beyblade spun around crookedly, exhausted from the hit.

Liya took a moment to understand what happened. She won! Seline and her grandmother will be alright! She thanked her beyblade. It glowed sweet lavender and whispered to her. "My name is Amouras." She was puzzled but then understood that she had neglected her beyblade and it wished to be recognized as her friend now. "Thank you Amouras, my friend."

As Liya had a million hugs from her friends, she watched from the corner of her eye the Dynoshadows leaving in a hurried motion. "Hey!" she called, but they wouldn't stop. The Bladebreakers ran after the Dynoshadows and a chase was on…

* * *

_I'm so sorry this chapter was so crappy…I dunno I just wanted to get it over with…Newayz again thank you…and sry Kai and Liya didn't have sex again…sweat drops and hope to hear from you…_


	19. In the End It Doesn't Even Matter

HEY! LOL! I'm extremely lazy aren't I well hopefully I'll be done this soon. Anyways I think this is the last chapter then an epilogue. So yea, let's get on with the show!

Liya and the other Bladebreakers ran after Rodney and the Dynoshadows. The cowards split up as soon as they reached the alley. Liya and the Bladebreakers split up too. Kai was born in the alley so he knew where to go. Pretty soon, he reached Josh trying to climb over the wall. Kai grabbed him and began punching him viciously, demanding the whereabouts of Liya's grandmother and sister.

Max wasn't as attentive. While he was speculating a dead-end, Zain came up from behind him and hit him with a metal rod causing Max to go unconscious. Tyson caught Louis trying to shove Kenny in a garbage can and taking him with him. Tyson gave a big kick, which sent Fat Louis flying down with the now open can. Kenny got out quickly and helped Tyson tie him up. Rei had been trailing Dante for some time and at last found him with Rodney.

"You stupid fool!" exclaimed Rodney in his pathetic English accent. "You ought to not be allowed to live. Find that girl! My stepfather just needs to marry her and then he'll be control of all her money."

"Does she know that she's rich? That her stepmother left everything to her?" Dante asked. "No. I don't think so. I read through her sub-consciousness but found nothing of that knowledge. Good, we can use this further to our advantage. Now go find her you twit!"

"Does she know how her stepmother…"

The next few words almost caused poor Rei to give out an anguished cry. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE MENTION IT EVER AGAIN! GIOVANNI SHALL BE VERY ANGRY WITH YOU OR OTHERWISE YOU SHALL HAVE THE SAME FATE!"

Rei had heard enough, but as he was trying to pass off quickly, Dante rounded upon him. "Well, well you haven't heard anything now have you? Lets keep it between you and me now shall we?" Rei made an effort to avoid Dante but he was too quick, punching Rei on the face. Rei grabbed his bleeding nose only to grab the pain in his stomach when Dante kicked him there. Dante's cruel twisted face disappeared when he stomped viciously on his head. Rei groaned and greeted the dark empty void.

Liya looked exhaustedly around her. So far, she found no one and she had a funny suspicion that she was farther away from the gang, more than she thought she was. Suddenly she saw a shadow pass by. She sprinted after it trying to catch up. At last she put all her weight on the person and both of them fell onto the hard ground. It was Rodney. But he had an evil look on his face. He began to laugh at her frown and Liya soon realized why. As she looked around her a bunch of men with guns, (Giovanni's henchmen) were laughing too, along with Dante and Zain. She tried to shove away but Rodney held her in a death grip. Then another deeper more sinister laugh joined the gang.

Liya looked up to Giovanni's harsh face. Cold blue eyes glittered with triumph, again the look of a conqueror, an arrogant man reflected back. "I see you had fun in the tournament with Rodney. Now its my turn to have some too. Tell me Liya how much do you love your not blood related grandmother? Or your half sister?"

Liya gave a perplexed gaze. "I wouldn't be caught dead with you if I didn't love them enough." Givoanni continued to smile cruelly. "Well in that case you love her enough to marry me in exchange for their lives." Liya looked up and gave a vulgar expression in respond to his silly statement. "And why would you be so interested in marrying me of all people?" "Ah, Liya my dear, time will tell I assure you, time will tell. So do we have a deal?" He held out his hand his eyes mocking her.

Liya looked at him strangely. "I'm underage." Giovanni smiled even wider. "No problem, we will have your grandmother give you permission for that." Liya glared at him. "If you harm a hair of them, the deal's off and I swear I'll kill you." "Unfortunately, you're not in a position to do any such thing. Now is it a deal." Liya stared at his hand once more. "I'm so sorry Kai…" she thought and grabbed it sealing her fate.

Kai met up with Tyson and Kenny with all three of them dragging the tied up Louis and Josh. None of them had heard from the others yet. Kai prayed that Liya would be alright but his hope began to falter when they only found Max and Rei unconscious. Several minutes later, they woke up. Max sat up confused and moaning, occasionally cursing Zain.

Rei on the other hand choked out some blood and uttered, "Liya!" Tyson assured him, "Yes, yes, we have to find Liya soon." Rei pitifully shook his head. "No! Liya…in trouble…Giovanni…marry her…" he slumped back into unconsciousness. Kai widened his eyes in alert. He shook Rei trying to snap him out of it. "What? Giovanni is gonna marry her? What for? Rei wake up!" But Rei didn't reply. Kai quickly got up and ordered Kenny to send for the ambulance for Max and Rei.

He went over to Louis, shoving his gag down and ferociously asking for Giovanni's hideout. Louis, frightened severely by Kai's angry amber eyes stuttered the answer. Kai look over the walls of the alleyways and remembered the path of how to get to a warehouse. With a set mind, he and Tyson left for their destination, Kai hoping they weren't too late.

Liya was taken near a warehouse. After Rodney told her that's where they were keeping Seline and her grandmother, they went to a church nearby. It looked awfully like the church Giovanni and her stepmother were married in. As Liya looked to her side, she knew this was what Giovanni wanted and it meant life would be just the same twisted life her stepmother would be in.

Her violet eyes looked back at the warehouse and hoped that Kai and the others would find them soon. Oh well it wasn't as if she were worth anything to Giovanni. But then again, if she wasn't worth anything, why DID he want to marry her. She didn't think she had anything precious unless maybe her father did leave her something. But that's impossible! Even if she did, her grandmother would have control over it right? Right…? Liya shifted her eyes towards Rodney and saw the malicious grin on his face.

Kai and Tyson reached the warehouse. They weren't able to get close enough because of the heavy security around them. Scanning the area, they found a window to climb through. Once they got in, they hid behind big boxes of…cocaine? "I can't believe that Giovanni's a drug dealer and he made Liya feel like a criminal." Tyson remarked. "No surprise there." Kai smirked. "My grandfather used to also with Giovanni's father a long time ago before he had a quick change of "decency". Let's move over to that corner."

The two teens hustled over to another pile of wooden boxes. There they were able to get a good view of Seline and Liya's grandmother. Both of them were tied and gagged with a bomb around there feet. "Shit! Is that thing ticking yet?" Tyson anxiously stared at the harmless looking device. "No, don't think so, think even Giovanni is gonna have a change of "decency" and blow everything off with the rest of them." Kai observed. "So either way they get blown up." Tyson cursed and both made a plan.

A guard stood there for what seemed the millionth hour of his work. He lit a cigarette not noticing the two shadowy figures behind him. As instinct has it, he turned back only to meet a hard fist on his face and faint. One more guard was down similarly that way, only he had to be clubbed the second time because his head was too thick to give in. Kai and Tyson dragged the two male guards, undressed them and got into their clothes. With a breath and a silent prayer they left for a certain twit. Zain…

"Where have you two dimwits been? I stand here guarding my ass off for Giovanni and you have fun outside. As punishment I order for you two to stay here and watch while me and my other better guards have a chill outside. C'mon guys." Kai and Tyson couldn't believe their luck but just as soon as they began to get ready a second voice entered the conversation.

"Zain, are you nuts? If they are as lazy as you say and they can't stop those stupid Bladebreakers from coming what are you gonna do. What will we say to Giovanni then?" Dante fired. Zain sighed with a new snobby air of confidence much like Rodney. "Well then silly if you are so afraid then you stay here and keep a watch. I'm going. Come along my friends." The guards followed Zain's haughty figure out the giant doors.

Dante shook his head then turned towards Kai and Tyson. "What are you two buffoons doing just standing around there? Get to work!" Immediately, Kai and Tyson did as they were told. Waiting until Dante was gone from their sight; the two boys went over to Seline. Her grandmother was unconscious. Seline at once tried to fight them off. "OW! Hey lady watch it! Calm down! Sssh. We're here to help you!" She still continued. "Listen girl! You're sister is about to marry a creep because of you two. Do you want that to happen?" Seline stopped but this time she looked shocked at the person behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Liya's macho little boyfriend and HIS ever so loyal friend. Was it fun fucking her Kai? I'm sure you must have had a harsh time full of scratching and pulling but I'm guessing everything was alright in the end?" Dante sneered. Kai red in anger said, "We'll see who's alright buddy." He made a fist but Dante pulled out a remote. "Unh unh unh alley boy, one press of this remote and everything goes to smithereens." Kai halted knowing that the bastard was right, but after he saw around himself, he grinned. "And so will you Dante."

Dante looked around himself feeling trapped. He tried to run away but Kai caught him and both of them wrestled to the ground trying to take the remote. Tyson quickly untied the two victims and both ran for the nearest exit on Tyson's insistence. The remote thumped to the floor and Kai and Dante continued to tear at one another in order to gain the prize. Finally Dante kicked Kai on the groin, sending him to double over. Just when Dante was about to reach the remote, Tyson kicked it out of the way. The remote slid and slammed into a tilting box.

Both of them watched in horror as the box tilted dangerously over the remote. All of them ran to get it out of harm's way. Instead Tyson knocked Dante under the box and causing the remote to be out of range. On the other hand, the box fell on Dante's legs causing him to cry out in pain and frustration of being trapped. Kai walked over after recovering from the decisive blow. Panting he ground out, "Where's Liya?"

"Who says I know?" A foot jabbed on Dante's crotch sending an eruption of surprise, pain and a confession. "She's going to get married to Giovanni. He wants her money that her stepmother left her!" "Where is she?" "In a small church not a block away from here."

Kai looked at Tyson. "Let's hurry." He said and with another jab at Dante they both ran at record speed…with the remote control of course.

Liya glanced at Rodney. He looked smug and confident in his ring bearer's suit. Infact, he looked ridiculous. "Don't mock me!" he glared at her. She smiled grimly. Giovanni did it all exactly like her mother's…no…Delilah's wedding. If she looked at the bridesmaids who stood far right of the priest, she could see one girl in a lavender gown who stared at Giovanni in lavishing hunger. Liya felt sick as she watched Giovanni give her a knowing smile.

It was soon time for her to emerge at her…soon-going-to-be-sickeningly-unwanted-husband's side and say her vows. She took a breath knowing that she was doing all this for her Grandmother, her sister, her new friends…Kai. Her tears hidden under the veil, she took her first step. A flashback happened.

_Hey everyone! How are my two little daughters" Mrs. Delilah O'Mallory di Continni asked. "Fine mom. How was the trip? Did the leaning tower of Pisa fall over yet? Are the pizzas good as they are really said to be there" _

_"I'm okay mom. Just a little.aa-aa-ahachoo" Liya blew her nose with the billionth tissue paper of the day. _

_"Oh, sweetie. You have a cold. Don't worry. Your mom's here right now. I'll make it all better." She hugged her tall daughter causing her to blush and Seline say"Mama's little baby."_

Her breathing began to stagger. Another step…

_"I can't believe my sister is a slut. I bought this beyblade for a whore" Seline chucked a powder blue top at Liya's feet._

"I almost ruined her life. I must go on…she hesitated on the next step.

_"So, what's your name? I can see that beyblade sticking out of your pocket. You must beyblade battle too." The girl looked at him. Her violet eyes were hiding something. She began to stutter. "M-my name is-is-is-." _

_"Come on. Are you telling me you have no name, Rocky Skye? Or is that even your real name"_

"Kai…" By now she was half way down to the priest. Giovanni began to look angry.

_When the sugar cola was drunk, Max went all hyper and jumped all over the sofas. The boys chased them while Liya got a bucket full of ice cold water. She dragged it into the den where all the Bladebreakers except Kai was struggling to keep Max down. Then Liya stalked in front of Max and dumped the whole bucket. Max froze for a long moment then yelped like a dog then suddenly calmed down. "There." She said with a satisfied grin. The others stared at him for awhile then guffawed. "You're now officially a Bladebreaker. You learned how to control Max's hyperness." Kenny managed to say through all the giggles._

All her friends, she had so much fun with them. All they had taught her she appreciated with all her heart.

_"I ask you in your father's and your mother's place to forgive me for not understanding your heart's true desire, for believing you a dirty lying cheating girl and for believing that you had stolen son away from my daughter's heart and symbol." Tears slipped out of her wrinkled cheeks. Liya shook her head. All this time she thought that Delilah had been her mother. She couldn't believe it. Seline was her half sister and Grandmother was not her grandmother. Liya cried forgiving her grandmother and when she realized it, she turned to look at Max's weeping mother. "That would mean...you are my aunt...and you... Max...are my first cousin." Max looked at her with the same startled expression on Liya's face._

Family…how wonderful it was to have family…she would have more once she marries the creep.

_Kai...at that moment Liya realized she really loved him. And that she never wanted to go and that he had been the only one the whole time who had actually given her another chance in life. A chance to redeem herself. Even though he doubted her sometimes at least he had listened. He had been the only one to make her feel like she was a something. She closed her eyes. "God how she needed him..." She rested her head against the railing of the bridge. _

She stopped dead on her tracks, she couldn't go on anymore. "I can't, I can't and she began to run to for it. The guards tried to stop her but she kicked and scratched out of their grasps like wild animal. In the background, she heard Giovanni's angry voice telling them to stop her, but she didn't care, she ran. The church doors welcomed her out into the open and ran…straight into Kai's arms.

She looked up to see Kai's relieved expression and smiled crying with all the love she had in herself to give. Giovanni appeared out to watch the lovers embrace. "Give her back! She has agreed to marry me if her Grandmother and her sister are set free. They will be killed by this remote if not." He threatened in a deadly manner. Kai gave him a bored expression. "Go ahead if you want to see that dumb guy Dante suffer another cry." Giovanni frowned and glanced at Rodney. Rodney looked as if he was checking something, and then gave his boss a fearful face. Giovanni growled.

Suddenly sirens started appearing from all sides of the church. The guards began to get worried. "Oh don't fret, the police are with me remember? I pay them, not the lousy government." Unfortunately for Giovanni, a policeman came out and began to stutter his arrest. "What kind of nonsense is this? Don't you know who I am? I provide the roofs over your heads. Wait till I…"

"Your case is really bad sir. You are being charged with 5 offenses. Attempting to murder, forcing child marriage(A.N. in Japan its 16 in Italy GOD KNOWS P), drug dealing, forging signatures and wrecking private property, the list goes on and on even more, but those are what we have proof of mostly." A detective came out of his black Buick Century.

"Outrageous! I will make sure you're fired you! You have no idea what kind of authority I have!" Giovanni roared on. "As a matter of fact I do, you had been threatening the Italian Police Force and bribing them too, fortunately for these teens here I work for the UN. I work for the whole world bub." More policemen continued to arrest Giovanni's men. The old man looked about himself. He was being cornered. In vain he shouted threats to everyone. When no one responded and the policemen finally started to corner him, he made a grab for Liya, succeeding and holding a gun at her brain at point blank range.

Having no time to scream Liya looked at Giovanni from the corner of her eyes in fear and utter shock. "Don't anyone move or she gets it." He spat. "Do you really think I would let you go this easy Liya darling? Haha…you're so naïve. Tell me Liya…is there such a thing as divorce. Huh? TELL ME!" She hastily nodded her head as he rammed the barrel of the gun into her head.

"Well I'll tell you something, it shouldn't have been. You see it causes us men to do things. Things we would rather never do. It's a woman's job to support and be at her husband's side at all times. Yeah? Say YEAH dammit!" Again she nodded, the adrenaline rush flowing giving her a new thirst for life. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT? TELL ME! WHY ARE YOU SO SPECIAL…EVEN AFTER WHAT I DID TO YOU? HUH? YOU! ITS CAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD! WHY? WHY LIYA? Why the hell did you make her give everything to you and only her house and a few thousand dollars to Selene, her REAL DAUGHTER?"

Liya burst out a sob. The barrel was cramming her nerve and pain started to throb in from all directions. Kai watched in fear as he tried to think of a way to reach her. The detective and the policemen were also closing in but every time they did, Giovanni uttered another threat. "I'll tell you why! Cause you were her first love's daughter, created out of a love that she had never had with him." He mocked. "LOVE…what a silly notion, only lust exists for all us miserable people. See what this love for you has done? It caused her to DIE I tell you DIE! Hahaha!"

Liya couldn't handle much more. As Giovanni continued to lose more of his sanity, she took full advantage of kicking him hard at the back hitting his shin. The big man clutched his leg and Liya reached for the gun. Two shots fired up in the air as Kai sought out his girl. The policemen did the same but only for the crook. Suddenly, as both the wrestling people gained level on the ground, Giovanni back handed Liya across the face almost whip lashing her neck. She gritted her teeth, holding on and kicking him hard again on the hip this time. Giovanni stuck his foot out tripping her. He forced the gun to aim at her. Liya strained to hold it back.

The policemen watched tensely, afraid if he fired the gun at her in some sudden way. She elbowed him, making him topple over on to his side. She kicked with all her might. He groaned as it hit him on the stomach. She went to reach for the gun swinging it around and pointing at him. "Haha…" he laughed softly with knowing eyes. "Liya…I know a secret. Do you know how your mother died?"

Liya's face shone with mercenary hate. "It wasn't me who made her…it was you…you ruined her! For that I'll make you pay! I swear I will in court." She hissed with spewing venom.

"Oh…you really are naïve you know…I'll tell you. You deserve to know anyways. She didn't suicide at all." He giggled. Everyone experienced the moment of silence, the kind of silence when you let the ball sink in. "But then how…" she stammered. He laughed and laughed as her expression changed. A mocking evil cruel laugh, clapping his hands pointing at her in hysterical glee.

The wind blew her dark her over her cold molten violet eyes. With a set jaw, she clicked the gun and pulled the trigger. Birds escaped the scene as the others watched in horror wishing they could. Even Selene and her Grandmother, Rei and Max and other beybladers, news reporters witnessed the scene. Liya Skye O'Mallory, one of the best beybladers in the decade had shot Business Tycoon and Underworld Supplier of Drugs Giovanni di Continni.

Blood trickled down through the bullet hole. He clutched his chest as he looked at himself from her in shock. The mental man burst out laughing. "Hahaha…and you know what Liya O'Mallory. I fucked your stepmother like you were fucked that night. Before I strangled her. Brutally and satisfyingly." He gave a leering smile before five more bullets ripped through his chest in five jerking motions. "She is my mother by bond."

The winds continued to blow and the moon glowed in the up coming evening, but for Liya O'Mallory life was going to take a different toll.


	20. Epilogue

Hey ppl! So yeah…this is the epilogue and I don't think it was very well done either but hey? Well as usual, don't own Beyblades, BANDAI does and all that shit so yeah. Enjoy.

The twenty-three-year old woman looked at the four gravestones. The first read her father's name, the second her biological mother's, the third her Grandmother, who died shortly after Liya's marriage to Kai, the fourth her foster mother's whom she was indebted and ever so lucky to have had. Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked to the evening sky for the hidden moon. Six years its been since the trial in which she was convicted as a murderer and released with a warning not to use guns, to have her reputation and honor restored by the Italian government. Kai had kissed her hugged her like she was never going to see the light of day again, expressing his love for her which was as deep as the ocean.

A few of the Underworld leaders were after her but as soon as they heard who's girl she was, they backed off leaving things well enough alone. Rodney was sentenced to ten years in prison for helping but Dante and the rest were just banned from any Beyblading tournament. They all work at a Pizza parlour now. Life had been very good after the ordeal. Selene married Tyson when she turned nineteen. A love that she had kept hidden ever since he helped her escape until another girl threatened to take him away from her.

They were happy expecting twins. Along the line Rei and Mariah married soon followed by Max and Emily. Kenny also married a sweet girl named Alyssa and both loved to question one another's intelligence every single day. D Soon Kai had been the only one left. So, on Liya's twentieth New Year, Kai proposed much to his grandfather's outbursts. On their honeymoon, the went to the Australian Beyblade Tournament only this time they came second to the White Tigers, who had worked hard to eventually win the trophy. Liya took care of the family business as Kai did his own.

Nine months later, little baby Kaely was introduced into Liya and Kai's life. Very much the same day, Kai's grandfather died leaving a silent apology for ruining his life and nothing but a sort of quiet respect for Liya to have endured this much. The ever going circle of Life was in perfect harmony at the moment. But sometimes, she thought of how things could've been if things hadn't been the way they turned out to be. She knew it would've been dark but still she wondered. However, whenever she glanced at her raven haired amber eyed daughter, she didn't ever want to wonder again. This was where she belonged.

A pair of arms slipped around Liya's waist. "Mmmm…baby…what are you thinking?" She smiled softly as she touched Kai's cheek. "How life would be without you." He tightened his arms more possessively. "Dull, boring!" He reminded her of their passionate nights and a soft blush crept up onto her cheeks. "Before I met you, I thought I lost everything and I was afraid. Now that I have everything I'm still afraid." Kai sighed. "Do you love me baby?" "More than my life." "Then trust me to say that everything will be okay, and I'll be by your side even when its high tide." "Wow, when did you become a poet?" "Oh just a little lady who taught me to see the soft side of things…I love you Liya."

"I love you too Kai." The young couple looked up to the evening sky to the moon. The winds hustled the leaves over the tops of the four gravestones and around the bodies of the two people, entwining them for the future. "It all seemed like it was an unreachable goal."

"People have gone to the moon. And one day they'll go beyond. If that dream was impossible then I don't know what is. Let's worry about ourselves and Kaely now shall we?" He replied softly. "Ooh…that reminds me!" Liya whispered into his ear. His mouth fell open, his eyes widened. "Really? Another one? Oh Liya I REALLY LOVE YOU!" He twirled her around and the leaves continued to entwine them.

The moon cascaded among the shadowy clouds. It shone its bright light on them smiling almost. And among the moon and the clouds several other gems shone also and a tiny star that had not been there before shone brightly showing the miracle. Together, they made the world seem at peace and tranquil and it shows the possibilities of things beyond the moon.

So how'd you like my story? Crappy, sappy, dumb, good, great…REVIEW if you picked one of these categories and do tell why! CYA! D


End file.
